


12 dní v čase vánočním

by ElizabethTheThird



Series: Velmi nudný život mistra Erestora z Roklinky [4]
Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Humor, M/M
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-05
Updated: 2018-05-05
Packaged: 2019-05-02 15:43:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 24,939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14548023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElizabethTheThird/pseuds/ElizabethTheThird
Summary: Dění v Roklince během dvanácti vánočních dnůJiní posílají vánoční pohledy, já jsem napsala 12 ficletů. :-) Tahle série obsahuje drobnosti, které patří do vesmíru 'Srdcového spodka' a vedou k pokračování 'Hledá se Námo'.





	1. Den první - Tři bratři a vánoční strom

**Author's Note:**

> Autor: Master Erestor  
> Překlad: Samy  
> Beta-reader: Pyriel
> 
> Přestože nejsou Vánoce, musela jsem vám poslat nejdříve tuhle sérii, než přejdeme k 'Hledá se Námo', jelikož se zde setkáme s několika "drobnostmi", které je potřeba znát, než se přesuneme dál... Užijte si (pro změnu) zábavu! :D 
> 
> Nejsem si jistá, jestli mají elfové Vánoce, ale jednak jsme nějaká pravidla už dávno nechali míle za sebou (vzpomeňme si: skřetice provozující aromaterapeutický obchod) a druhak, nějaké Yule, zimní slunovrat nebo něco určitě slavit musí... A Vánoce jsou pro mě jedno z nejdůležitějších období v roce, takže jsem elfům ponechala náš, český, název.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> „Na první noc vánoční po celém lese  
> klení z místa, kde vánoční strom stojí, se nese.“

„Ne! Ne! Víc doprava! Říkal jsem doprava, ne doleva! Ano, ještě kousek! Ano! Ne! Víc dolů! Víc dolů - ano! To je dokonalé místo!“  
  
Rúmil si povzdechl. Haldir jeho a Orophina už nejmíň hodinu dirigoval. Nejmladší ze tří bratrů jako první na začátku příprav prohlásil, že ví nejlépe, jak ozdobit vánoční strom, takže dohlížel na své bratry, štěkal rozkazy a touto dobou už jejich trpělivost visela na vlásku.  
  
„Ještě jedno 'víc dolů' a, u Elbereth, já ho utopím v punči!“ zasyčel Orophin skrz zaťaté zuby a Rúmil se zahihňal.  
  
„To bych moc rád viděl - vlastně bych ti i zaplatil, abys to udělal!“  
  
Orophin obrátil oči v sloup a připevnil červenou ozdobu na větev jedle.  
  
Obrovský, stoletý strom rostl uprostřed Roklinského tržiště a každý rok měla jiná říše tu čest jej ozdobit. Loni to byli temnohvozdští elfové pod vedením prince Legolase a výsledkem byla noční můra v růžové, stříbrné a záplavě svící, což podnítilo Gimliho, který byl čestným hostem, aby nabídl Legolasovi bezplatné zavěšení uprostřed ozdobné girlandy. To vedlo ke krátké, prudké hádce, která skončila dvěma růžovými pentlemi na Gimliho vousu.  
  
Gimli usoudil, že urazit elfy není žádná legrace.  
  
Haldir, jako obvykle, slíbil Paní Galadriel, že bude reprezentovat Lothlórien ve vší důstojnosti, a tak úlohu zdobení stromu svěřil svým bratrům, hlavně proto, že žádný jiný elf v Lothlórienu nebyl ochoten snášet celé dva dny Haldirovo sekýrování. Tak se stalo, že Rúmil a Orophin seděli na stromě a zavěšovali hvězdy a ozdoby tady a támhle, zatímco Haldir, pohodlně zabalený v teplé pokrývce, seděl v křesle, udával směr a občas usrkl ze sklenky teplého, kořeněného miruvoru.  
  
„Neusínejte tam nahoře,“ řekl Haldir, „ještě máme spoustu práce, na neužitečné klábosení bude dost času později.“  
  
Orophin se otočil, trochu se zakymácel a přitisknul se ke stromu, který se pod jeho vahou nebezpečně zatřásl.  
  
„Haldire, můj drahý, roztomilý bratře,“ spustil a zúžil oči, „smrtelníci mají ve zvyku dávat na špičku vánočního stromu elfa - nenuť mě začínat s touhle tradicí i tady v Roklince!“  
  
Haldir, který znal Orophina příliš dobře na to, aby ho provokoval, když byl mrzutý, rychle odložil sklenici.  
  
„Jen jsem tě chtěl povzbudit, drahý bratře,“ řekl a věnoval dvěma nevrlým elfům na stromě svůj nejsladší úsměv.  
  
Orophin něco zabručel a vrátil se ke své práci a Rúmil se zazubil.  
  
„A zaplatil bych i víc, abych viděl _tohle_ , Orophine!“  
  
„Já to slyšel!“ zvolal Haldir, založil si ruce na hrudi a nazlobeně se na bratry podíval.  
  
„Blahopřeji ti k tvému dobrému sluchu!“ vtipkoval Rúmil, rychle nabral trochu sněhu, který pokrýval větve jedle a udělal z něj kouli.  
  
„Tady je tvá odměna!“  
  
S tím hodil kouli s tou samou přesností, s jakou střílel šípy, a Haldir, který zrovna otevřel pusu, aby naštvaně odpověděl, to schytal přímo do obličeje a teď plival a kašlal sníh.  
  
„Ai! Ai! Trefa do černého!“ radoval se Rúmil a vítězoslavně zvedl ruce nad hlavu, což byl samozřejmě velice hloupý nápad, protože sletěl jako kámen a přistál v závěji, v níž zmizel. O chviličku později se vynořil, a frkal a plival sníh nalevo i napravo.  
Haldir kolem něj nadšeně křepčil a zpíval tradiční lothlórienskou koledu “Rúmil, sněžný elf“.  
„Ha! To máš za to! Žádný zlý skutek nezůstane nepotrestán!“ vykřikoval a Orophin, který scénu sledoval, jen zavrtěl hlavou.  
  
Někdy by bylo hezké být jedináček.  
  
* * *  
__  
„První den je za námi,  
ale slibujeme,  
že se jen jednou vyspíte  
a přečtete si o dni číslo dvě...“


	2. Den druhý - Cukroví a krávy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> „Druhou noc vánoční v kuchyni je rušno,   
> dítě dělá nepořádek a poradci je krušno.“

„Mám jen _jedinou_ otázku, Glorfindeli,“ řekl Erestor, zvedl z tácu jednu ze sušenek a zkoumavě si ji prohlížel.   
  
„Ne, nebudu hlídat děti Arwen. Toho nejsem schopen,“ zabručel bojovník se zlatými vlasy, zatímco pomáhal Estorelovi, svému malému synovi, vtlačit vykrajovátko do sladkého těsta. Estorel byl od hlavy k patě pokrytý moukou, cukrem a jinými substancemi, což jeho nadšení ani v nejmenším nezkalilo; pokud něco, tak se zdálo, že být celý špinavý a ulepený ho těší.   
  
„Na to jsem se neptal, Fine,“ řekl Erestor a oprášil trochu mouky z Estorelovy košile, „ačkoliv když jsi bojoval s balrogy a jeskynními trolly, jeden by myslel, že jsi schopen uhlídat pár elfátek.“   
  
Fin vzhlédl a protočil oči.   
  
„Erestore – jsem schopen bojovat s balrogy. Nemám ale licenci na hlídání žádných dětí krom svých vlastních. A hlavně ne dětí Arwen – s těmi abys přežil odpoledne, musel bys _být_ balrog. Ale abych odpověděl na tvou otázku: tohle je, jak může každý se zdravým párem očí vidět, sušenka ve tvaru koně.“   
  
„Koně?“ řekl Erestor, povytáhl obočí a obracel cukroví v prstech.   
  
„Připadá mi to mnohem víc jako kráva, abych byl zcela upřímný.“   
  
Fin se zazubil a pokrčil rameny.   
  
„Vytvarovali jsme to vykrajovátko podle _tvého_ koně, drahoušku.“   
  
Erestor si odfrkl, pohladil láskyplně Estorelovy vlásky a políbil ho na čelo. Pak zatahal za jeden z Glorfindelových copánků, až bojovník vyjekl.   
  
„Připomenu ti to, až si budeš chtít příště půjčit mého koně na vyjížďku,“ řekl a odcházel z kuchyně, „a místo toho tě pošlu do kravína.“   
  
„Bez problému,“ odpověděl Glorfindel, „já se krav nebojím.“   
  
„To rád slyším – jen se ujisti, že neosedláš býka, Fine,“ ozval se z chodby Erestorův hlas.   
  
Sloužící se zahihňali. Fin po nich střelil pohledem a všichni se honem otočili a vrátili se k pečení a vyvařování.   
  
Estorel, povzbuzený, šťouchl Glorfindela do boku.   
  
„Býk! Býk!“ chichotal se a Fin si povzdechl.   
  
„Souhlasím s tebou, penneth,“ řekl a podal elfátku vykrajovátko ve tvaru husy, „a teď uděláme pár Galadrieliných sušenek.“   
  
* * *   
__  
„Pryč je den druhý  
zítra se dozvíte  
co stane se   
v den třetí“


	3. Den třetí - Bratři a mašle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> „Třetí noc vánoční zhorší se Elrondova mizérie,   
> za což je zodpovědná jeho drahá famílie.“

„Elrohire - proč balíš tu cihlu?" zeptal se Elladan svého dvojčete a fascinovaně pozoroval, jak se jeho bratr s obrovským zanícením, ale bez špetky umu, snaží zabalit těžké cosi v barvě bláta do pestrého kusu hedvábí. Byla to tradice, kterou všichni ctili - dárky se balily do kusu látky, ovázaly se mašlí, a pak se položily na krbovou římsu. Ráno na Boží hod je jejich otec rozdal a všichni dostali sklenici svařeného vína.   
  
„To není cihla," ohrnul nos Elrohir, očividně uražený, „je to váza do adovy pracovny."   
  
Elladan povytáhl obočí a na okamžik byla podoba s lordem Elrondem téměř komická.   
  
„Váza? Jsi si jistý? Máš pro to nějaký důkaz?" žertoval a vrátil se ke svému vlastnímu dárku, váčku nejjemnějšího tabáku.   
  
„Samozřejmě, že je to váza - udělal jsem ji sám! Je to umělecké dílo, ty burane,"odfrkl si Elrohir a střelil po bratrovi méně než přátelským pohledem.   
  
„Oh, to tedy je, opravdu. Elrohire, kolik ti je let?"   
  
Elrohir se na bratra podíval s podezřením.   
  
„Stejně jako tobě, jen o dvě minuty méně," bručel, „proč se ptáš?"   
  
„Jestli jsi stejně starý jako já, pak je ti 3243 let - což znamená, že 3143 let jsi dospělý, mám pravdu?" pokračoval Elladan, aniž by zvedl hlavu. Špička jazyka mu čouhala z koutku úst a vypadal, že mu není víc než 20.   
  
„Ano, máš pravdu, ale…" začal Elrohir, ale byl přerušen svým starším bratrem.   
  
„Takže pokud souhlasíš, což, jak se zdá, je tento případ, znamená to tedy, že jsi přesně 3143 let příliš starý na to, abys dárky pro adu vyráběl sám a jsi dost starý na to, abys je začal kupovat!"   
  
Elrohir ohrnul ret.   
  
„Nevíš, o čem mluvíš, Elladane. Jsem umělec. Jsem citlivá duše, nezatěžuji se materiálními hodnotami."   
  
„Jinými slovy: jsi švorc."   
  
„Ano."   
  
„Ai, taková tragédie," povzdechl si Elladan v hrané lítosti, „ode mne ada dostane svůj oblíbený tabák a od tebe něco nepopsatelného z bláta. Předpokládám, že až příště budeme oba prosit o půjčení jeho koně, budeš to ty, kdo půjde po svých."   
  
„Neprosil jsem adu o půjčení koně už celá staletí," odfrkl si Elrohir a odfoukl pramen vlasů, který mu visel do obličeje, „ani ty ne."   
  
„Ovšem, že ne," odpověděl jeho starší bratr a shlížel na balíček s nevinným úsměvem, „já už nemusím prosit adu o koně, teď už mám svého vlastního."   
  
„Elladane!"   
  
Starší dvojče se zahihňalo a šťouchlo svého bratra do boku.   
  
„Oh, nebuď taková upejpavka, Elrohire."   
  
„Nejsem puritán!" protestoval Elrohir, „jen si myslím, že je - pobuřující, jak mluvíš o svém manželovi."   
  
„Pobuřující? Ai - vždycky jsem myslel, že z nás dvou jsem já ten nevinnější, penneth. Ale v budoucnu se vyhnu frivolním řečem, když budeš přítomen, takže tvé čisté srdce se nezkazí."   
  
Elrohir praštil Elladana po hlavě a oba vybuchli hlasitým smíchem.   
  
„Ale vážně, Elladane - jaké to je - však víš, být spojený?" zeptal se ten mladší a zvědavě se na bratra podíval.   
  
Elladan si na chvíli přestal pohrávat se svými šaty a zamyslel se nad otázkou.   
  
„To je těžké říct - je to, jako kdybys dlouhý čas putoval a ztratil se a pak našel domov. Obávám se, že to neumím vysvětlit - cítím se prostě úplný. Ano - Orophin je druhá polovina mé duše. Je to - krásné."   
  
Teď se červenal Elladan a Elrohir se usmál.   
  
„Takže, co dáš svému třicetidennímu manželovi k Vánocům? Něco speciálního?"   
  
Elladan se zazubil a byl to rozhodně hříšný úsměv.   
  
„Ano - rozhodl jsem se, že mu pod stromeček dám sám sebe."   
  
Elrohir se zamračil.   
  
„Sám sebe? Co tím myslíš?"   
  
Elladan se znovu zahihňal.   
  
„To znamená, že to budu jen já a na sobě nebudu mít nic kromě mašle."   
  
„Kde?"   
  
„Co?"   
  
„Kde budeš mít tu mašli?"   
  
„Ach - no, tam."   
  
„Tam?!?"   
  
„Ai."   
  
„Oh! Takže potom to rozbalování dárku _bude_ dárek?"   
  
Elladan přikývl a oba elfové se chichotali. Pak Elrohir podal Elladanovi titěrný kousek sametové stuhy.   
  
„Na, tohle budeš potřebovat."   
  
„Na co?" zeptalo se dvojče zmateně.   
  
„Na mašli - jestli se nezměnilo nic, od té doby, co jsi byl naposledy plavat, tak ten malý kousek by měl stačit."   
  
* * *   
__  
Uplynul den třetí,  
drahý čtenáři a příteli,  
a teď můžeš hádat  
jak skončí den čtvrtý…"


	4. Den čtvrtý - Pokoj s výhledem

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> „Čtvrtou noc vánoční se zdá,   
> že Elrohir velice příjemné sny má.“

Elrohir ležel na zádech s rukama za hlavou a zíral do stropu. Zíral tak už spoustu hodin, sledoval vzory bledého měsíčního světla na vyřezávaných dřevěných trámech, čtyřikrát přepočítal knihy v horní řadě poličky a spánek pořád nikde.   
  
Po celý život pro něj bylo dvanáct vánočních dní časem radostného očekávání a vzrušení, až na poslední dva roky, které byly ztemnělé Elladanovým žalem. Takže když se Orophin a Gil-galad vrátili ze Síní čekání a všichni byli šťastní, očekával, že znovu pocítí to velmi postrádané a známé chvění a jiskření – ale to se nestalo.   
  
Pravdou bylo, že se Elrohir cítil opomíjený. Valar ví, že byl šťastný za svého bratra i za otce, který se od Gil-galadova návratu nasmál víc, než za posledních pět tisíciletí, ale cítil se podivně odříznutý od jejich životů. Všichni ostatní “někoho“ mají - on nemá. 'To tedy není pravda,' peskoval sám sebe, 'máš svou roztomilou temnohvozdskou dívku.'   
  
Ale Eldanorien se na svátky vrátila domů a Elrohir hluboko ve svém srdci věděl, že dřív nebo později se tam vrátí nadobro – láska se změní v přátelství a jednoho dne bude volání domova silnější než její touha zůstat.   
  
Elrohir si povzdechl. Být nadbytečný pro něj byl nový zážitek, a ne zrovna potěšující. Jistě, polovina dvora ho stále poslouchala na slovo, hlavy se otáčely, když prošel kolem, a věděl, že víc než jedna jemná duše po něm v noci roztouženě vzdychá, ale to nebylo to, co hledal. Teď už ne. Obdiv ztratil svůj půvab, sladká slůvka začala být povrchní a on se obával dvanáctého večera, kdy bude muset sedět mezi šťastnými tvářemi a milujícími dvojicemi a kromě sklenky svařeného vína se nebude mít čeho držet.   
  
Právě když si Elrohir začal užívat svou sebelítost, tak ožil – od okenního parapetu se ozval nějaký šramot. Otočil hlavu a málem spadl z postele.   
  
„Co tady děláte?“ sykl, přimáčkl se k pelesti své obrovské postele a přikrývku si pevně omotal kolem pasu.   
  
„Ptáš se mě na to samé pokaždé, když se naše cesty zkříží, dítě. Myslel jsem, že jsi víc nápaditý.“   
  
Námo, Hlasatel soudu Valar, lidem i elfům známý jako Mandos, potlačil zívnutí a Elrohir jako vždy musel, ač neochotně, obdivovat jeho elegantní pohyby.   
  
„Proč to děláte?“ zeptal se Elrohir trochu kvílivě. „Proč mě pronásledujete? Proč mě stíháte? Co jsem vám udělal, že mě tak trestáte?“   
  
„Trestám?“ Námo povytáhl obočí, posadil se na kraj postele a pohodlně se natáhl. Elrohir si nemohl pomoct, ale všiml si, že Vala jako by nic nevážil, pokrývka se nepomačkala a, což bylo ze všeho nejvíc zneklidňující: Vala nevrhal žádný stín.   
  
„Proč bych tě měl trestat? To není má povinnost. Já jen pozoruji. To je všechno, co dělám. Nepřekážím, nezasahuji, jen – sleduji.“   
  
Temný elf poslední slovo protáhl, usmál se na Elrohira a v temných vodách jeho očí problesklo rošťáctví.   
  
„To tedy sledujete – nepochybně,“ bručel Elrohir, přitáhl si pokrývku ještě výš a zápasil s horkostí, která se mu rozlila po tváři, když si všiml Námova uznalého výrazu.   
  
„Přeješ si, abych odešel, dítě?“ zeptal se Námo.   
  
Elrohir chtěl říct “ano, hned, okamžitě!“, ale kupodivu zavrtěl hlavou.   
  
„Ne – ano – ne, asi ne.“   
  
„Spánek se ti vyhýbá už mnoho nocí, dítě,“ řekl Námo, „Irmo, Pán snů, postrádá přítomnost tvého ducha ve své říši, a tak jsem se přišel podívat, jestli se něco děje.“   
  
Elrohir si povzdechl.   
  
„Navštěvujete každého elfa na Ardě, který trpí nespavostí, můj pane?“ zeptal se a Námo se znovu zasmál tím zvláštním, bezbarvým smíchem, který Elrohir cítil ve své duši, ačkoliv jeho uši ho neslyšely.   
  
„Ne, mé dítě – jen ty elfy, kteří se tak málo bojí smrti, že mě napadnou holýma rukama.“   
  
Mladý elf zčervenal jako řepa.   
  
„Omlouvám se, můj pane – vím, že to, co jsem udělal, je neodpustitelné, ale…“   
  
„Není třeba se omlouvat,“ přerušil ho Námo, „tvůj čin pro mě byl velice osvěžující a rozhodně zábavnější než reakce, se kterými se obvykle setkávám. Jediné tři bytosti se odvážily napadnout Smrt, jednou z nich byl Temný pán a pak ty, sličný Elrohire.“   
  
Elrohir zaznamenal, že jeden Temný pán plus jeden sličný Elrohir jsou jen dva, ne tři, ale neodvážil se zeptat, kdo byl ten třetí, což bylo moudré rozhodnutí.   
  
„Takže, mladý příteli – ty se cítíš opomíjený, neschopný užívat si atmosféru svátků a místo toho se utápíš v sebelítosti. Mimo to, tvá milá odjela navštívit svou rodinu, tvůj bratr se soustředí výhradně na svého manžela a ty se cítíš provinile kvůli svým malým fantaziím o…“   
  
„Ne! NEŘÍKEJTE to!“ vykvikl Elrohir a znělo to jako jedna z Estorelových hraček.   
  
„Proč ne?“ zeptal se Námo, „Je naprosto přirozené pro elfa tvého věku, že obdivuje ty moudré a zkušené a zajímá se, jaké by bylo…“   
  
„Říkal jsem: NEŘÍKEJTE TO!“   
  
Námo pokrčil rameny.   
  
„Jak si přeješ, malý plamínku. Ale uznáváš, že mám pravdu?“   
  
„O všem ostatním – ano, většinou,“ připustil Elrohir, bohužel se zamračeným pohledem.   
  
„Musíš se naučit, dítě, že srdce těch, kteří tě milují, jsou jako domy s mnoha místnostmi. Byl jsi zvyklý bydlet v těch největších, ale teď tam bydlí jiní a ty se cítíš odstrčený. Ale věř mi, bydlet v menší komnatě může být právě tak pohodlné a hodnotné.“   
  
„Co tím myslíte?“   
  
„Že tvůj bratr a tvůj otec tě nemilují méně jen proto, že ti poskytli k bydlení jiný pokoj. Nemusíš se cítit odstrčený ani méně milovaný. Sdílej jejich štěstí a najdi si někoho, kdo bude mít ve svém srdci hlavní síň pro tebe.“   
  
Elrohir si povzdechl a pak vzhlédl.   
  
„Kdo přebývá v hlavní síni vašeho srdce, můj pane?“   
  
Poprvé Elrohir cítil, že Valu zaskočil.   
  
„Smrt musí být nezaujatá, a jak bych mohl být, kdybych měl srdce? Kdybych měl zalíbení a antipatie? Jak bych mohl přinést žal poctivým a statečným a ušetřit ty, kteří toho nejsou hodni?“   
  
Elrohir se otřásl a těsněji se zabalil do přikrývky.   
  
„To je – strašné, můj pane. Jak někdo může žít bez srdce?“   
  
„Já nežiji, Elrohire. Já jsem Smrt, pamatuješ?“ připomněl Námo mladému elfovi.   
  
„Musíte být velice osamělý,“ prohlásil Elrohir a Námo zvedl hlavu a znovu se usmál.   
  
„Je čas, abys spal, malý plamínku. Máš před sebou vzrušující dny.“   
  
Elrohir si zívl a najednou se cítil strašně unavený. Klesl do polštářů a už na půl spící viděl, jak Námo mizí.   
  
„Postarám se, abych ze svého malého pokoje udělal pro Elladana a adu, co budu moct,“ zamumlal do prázdné místnosti, pak se jeho oči zamžily v zasnění a tvrdě usnul.   
  
„Vím, že ano,“ řekl Námo, zvedl přikrývku a opatrně, aby se ho nedotkl, mladého elfa přikryl.   
  
Pak se vrátil do Síní čekání a s velkým zmatkem si všiml, že kdesi v jeho hrudi se zažehl malý plamínek, když zjistil, že v Elrohirově srdci dostal volný pokoj.   
  
* * *   
__  
„Den čtvrtý je u konce,  
den pátý přichází,  
v něm lord a král  
budou se chovat jako blázni.“


	5. Den pátý - Návrat krále

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> „Pátý den vánoční budeme zpívat  
> a se vší slávou Krále Tykvičku vítat.“

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poznámka autorky: Tohle jsem napsala dřív, než jsem viděla "Návrat krále", právě jsem přišla z kina a ráda bych oznámila světu: ó jé Valar, Elrond byl krásný!

Když Elrond vstoupil do místnosti, Celeborn a Gil-galad seděli nad partií šachů. Oba zvedli hlavu, ale Celeborn se musel otočil, aby viděl, kdo přišel, takže Gil rychle využil příležitosti a posunul pár protivníkových figur, čímž si od Elronda vysloužil nesouhlasný pohled.   
  
„Jak pokračují vánoční přípravy?" zeptal se Celeborn a uznale si prohlížel Pána Imladris, který byl pro jednou oblečený ne v šatech, ale v kalhotách a košili.   
  
Elrond si povzdechl.   
  
„Doufám, že na Štědrý den bude všechno v pořádku. Ale zatím to v kuchyni vypadá jako na bitevním poli a Orophin nemá daleko k tomu, aby Haldira pověsil na vánoční strom jako speciální ozdobu. Láska, mír a cukroví všude kolem nás."   
  
Gil si všiml velkého černého fleku na Elrondově kabátci a ukázal na něj.   
  
„Co se stalo? Všiml sis, že máš špinavé šaty?"   
  
Elrond zavrčel a podíval se na velký flek.   
  
„Eldarion převrhl kalamář," řekl a Celeborn se ušklíbl.   
  
„Zase? No, aspoň jsi cílem byl tentokrát ty a ne já. Měl ještě nějaké další nehody?"   
  
„Ne," odpověděl Elrond, „rozhodně ne za posledních deset minut. Dokonce se mu podařilo odnést své hračky přes hlavní síň do své komnaty, aniž by něco upustil nebo spadl ze schodů."   
  
„Vážně? Pak ještě je nějaká naděje," řekl Celeborn a s pobavením dodal, „ale musím říct, drahý Elronde, že evidentně zdědil rysy po tvé části rodiny. V určitých ohledech mi velice připomíná Elladana."   
  
Než mohl Elrond začít jakkoliv protestovat, ozvalo se klepání na dveře a vstoupilo elfátko. Mělo černé vlasy, modré oči a dva tenké copánky, které z jeho hlavy trčely ve zvláštních úhlech; očividně si je pletl sám. Jakmile uviděl Celeborna, jeho oči se rozzářily a rozeběhl se rovnou ke svému pradědečkovi.   
  
Naneštěstí budoucí král Gondoru zakopl o předložku a spadl přímo na svůj nos. Na okamžik tam ležel, pak začal plakat žalostným, kvílivým pláčem, kterého jsou schopny jen malé děti, což byl zvuk strašnější, než kdyby všechny prstenové přízraky vřískaly sborově a Celeborn rychle spěchal ke svému pravnukovi a zvedl ho.   
  
„Pojď sem, penneth, a uklidni se, nic se nestalo," řekl a nesl dítě k poličce s dózou sušenek.   
  
„Bebí!" popotahoval Eldarion, ukazoval na své koleno a rukávem si utřel nos.   
  
„Ne, nejsi zraněný, jen tvá pýcha by mohla přijít k újmě a já jsem si naprosto jistý, že sušenka ti tu strašnou bolest pomůže překonat."   
  
Celeborn mu dal jednu z Elrondových sušenek a dítě přestalo okamžitě plakat a zakouslo se do sladkého dárku.   
  
„Děkuju, nejvyšší ada," řekl, ačkoliv to znělo spíš jako "tikuju", protože mu chyběly dva přední zuby.   
  
Elrond se obrátil čelem k Elrondovi.   
  
„A teď poděkuj taky svému velkému adovi, Eldarione – jsou to nakonec jeho koláčky."   
  
Eldarion, který věděl, jak si Celeborna omotat kolem malíčku, ale měl největší respekt k přísnému otci své matky, se ostýchavě podíval na Elronda, který si s jistou mírou pobavení všiml, že copánky elfátka byly sepnuté dvěma různobarevnými sponami.   
  
Skutečně to tedy bylo v rodině.   
  
„To je v pořádku, Eldarione. Můžeš sníst všechny sušenky, které máš rád."   
  
„Samozřejmě," řekl Gil a demonstrativně se zahleděl na Celebornův pas, „je mnohem lepší, když sníš všechny sušenky, protože pokud to neuděláš, udělá to někdo jiný."   
  
Celeborn spolkl naštvanou poznámku, protože nechtěl začínat hádku s Gilem v přítomnosti elfátka.   
  
„Ale jak to, že jsi ještě vzhůru, Eldarione?" zeptal se Elrond, „už jsi měl být dávno v posteli!"   
  
„Pomáhal jsem strýčkovi Finovi a Estorelovi péct sušenky. Ale upadla mi mísa s těstem a celý jsem se ušpinil, tak jsem se musel vykoupat. Nana se trochu zlobila, ale ada říkal, že u elfátek mého věku je normální, že vypadají jako bábovka. Taky jsi vypadal jako bábovka, když jsi byl elfátko, velký ada?"   
  
Celeborn se uchechtl, když viděl, že se Elrond červená. Než mohl Pán Roklinky odpovědět na otázku, Gil poznamenal: „Ó ano – on byl chodící bábovka. Nebyla louže, ve které by se nevymáchal, penneth, věř mi – já byl u toho."   
  
Elrond protočil oči.   
  
„Teď vážně, Gile – nemyslím si, že je vhodné…" začal, ale Gil ho přerušil.   
  
„Vždycky je vhodné říkat pravdu, drahý příteli. A není nic ostudného na faktu, že jsi se z nemotorného elfátka vyvinul v dokonalého elfa proslulého svou moudrostí a elegancí."   
  
Eldarion, který sledoval škádlení s velkým zaujetím, zatahal Celeborna za copánek a bývalý Pán Zlatého lesa se svíjel bolestí.   
  
„Budu taky jednoho dne elegantní elf?" zeptal se a Celeborn přikývl.   
  
„Budeš elegantní elf a velký král, ale prozatím jsi elfátko, které musí jít spát, tak řekni dobrou noc svému velkému adovi a Králi Tykvičkovi a já tě odvedu do tvé komnaty."   
  
Gil skřípěl zuby, ale dítě se smálo a tleskalo ručičkama.   
  
„Hurá! Povíš mi pohádku, nejvyšší ada?" zeptal se a Celeborn přikývl.   
  
„Ano, jistěže povím, Eldarione. Povím ti pohádku o Králi Tykvičkovi a jak skončil jako koláč na stole Velkého Pána Lórienu. Je to klasika, bude se ti líbit."   
  
S tím Celeborn a Eldarion opustili místnost a Celeborn se neodkázal udržet a než odešel, vyplázl na Gil-galada jazyk.   
  
„Jediné slovo o jeho posledním komentáři, Elronde, a já ti tuhle šachovnici omlátím o hlavu," varoval lorda, který se bezúspěšně snažil potlačit své chichotání.   
  
„Nikdy bych si nedovolil komentovat takovou věc, drahý Ereinione," řekl nakonec.   
  
„Fajn. Nesnesl bych, kdybych byl nucen v budoucnu podepisovat své dopisy 'Ereinion Gil-galad, Neříkejte-mi-Tykvička‘," reptal bývalý král a teď už se Elrond neudržel a smál se, jako by mu bylo deset, což Gila velice potěšilo.   
  
„Měl bys to dělat častěji, Elronde," řekl, „smích ti sluší. Jsi příliš vážný, drahý příteli."   
  
Elrond se uklidnil a posadil se vedle Gil-galada.   
  
„Já vím. Ale takový je můj osud – v rukou držím život a zdar mnohých, nemůžu si dovolit polevit ve své bdělosti, Gile."   
  
Vysoký elf vzal jednu Elrondovu ruku do své.   
  
„Ale i tak by sis měl užívat života, Elronde. Máš tu tolik dobrých poradců, určitě bys mohl nechat některé své povinnosti na nich?"   
  
Elrond si povzdechl.   
  
„To bych mohl – ale vždycky si dělám starosti. Když jsem byl pryč z Imladris, věděl jsem, že Erestor se o všechno postará, ale polovina mého srdce tu vždycky zůstala a nakonec jsem se vrátil, protože jsem v noci nemohl spát a měl jsem obavy, že by se mohlo stát něco hrozného."   
  
„Mrzí mě, že to slyším, protože jsem si jistý, že Erestorovi můžeš důvěřovat. Jistě, podobá se spíš vráně než elfovi a rozhodně by se nezlobil, kdybych odsud odešel, ale je schopný a každý, kdo se odváží připoutat ke Glorfindelovi, musí mít srdce balroga."   
  
Elrond se tiše zasmál.   
  
„Erestor je jeden z mých nejdražších přátel – jsem si jistý, že tě má rád víc, než si myslíš, jen to nedává najevo. Glorfindel po tisíciletí věřil, že ho Erestor nesnáší a vidíš, jaký je výsledek."   
  
Gil-galad protáhl obličej. „Doufám, že tím nenaznačuješ, že skončím připoután k Erestorovi a zplodím s ním pár elfátek, protože o to rozhodně nestojím!"   
  
Teď se Elrond musel znovu uchechtnout.   
  
„Proboha ne! Takový nápad – ve vteřině byste si šli po krku – pokud by tě tedy Glorfindel nedostal dřív! Ne, co se snažím říct je: nenech se jím zmást. Pokud si nebudeš všímat jeho pózy, může se stát tvým dobrým přítelem a ty potřebuješ přátele, Ereinione."   
  
Druhý elf přikývl.   
  
„Ano, potřebuju přátele, ti moji jsou všichni v Síních čekání nebo na cestě do Temného hvozdu."   
  
„Chybí ti Amaris," prohlásil Elrond a po chvíli Gil-galad přikývl.   
  
„Chybí. Nikdy jsem si nemyslel, že bych přiznal takovou věc, ale ano, chybí mi. Něco v mém životě chybí od chvíle, kdy tu už není nikdo, kdo by mě urážel."   
  
Elrond jemně hladil velkou ruku, která spočívala na jeho vlastní.   
  
„Obávám se, že nejsem dobrý přítel. Mám na tebe míň času, než bych měl mít, a dostatečně tě neurážím."   
  
Gil-galad na to neodpověděl, ale Elrond dobře viděl bolest v temně modrých očích.   
  
„Víš, že tě miluji," řekl nakonec a bývalý král překvapeně vzhlédl.   
  
„Ne," odpověděl, „abych řekl pravdu: Nemyslím si, že mě miluješ, Elronde. Jsem přežitek. Nepatřím sem. Tolikrát jsem tě svou přítomností uvedl do rozpaků a – tak často se cítím mladší než ty."   
  
Elrond stiskl velkou ruku.   
  
„Ty sem patříš," řekl tichým, ale rozhodným tónem, „vždycky jsi sem patřil. Nikdy jsem pro tebe nepřestal truchlit, ani na jediný den během všech těch tisíciletí. Tak často jsem snil o tom, jaké by to bylo, kdybys byl tady, a když se to stalo – neumím si s tím poradit. Ano, teď jsi mladší než já a děláš mnoho věcí, kterým nerozumím. Ale…" a s tím něžně přejel prsty po Gilově tváři, „byla taky doba, kdy jsem byl já ten mladší, pošetilý a s prudkou povahou, bezpočtukrát jsem zkoušel trpělivost svého krále svou potřeštěností a bezhlavými skutky a on mi ani jedinkrát neřekl hrubého slova nebo nedal najevo rozpaky. Za všechno, co vím, a za všechno, co jsem se naučil, vděčím tobě, Ereinione – byli jsme šťastní tehdy, můžeme být šťastní teď. Musíme jen přijmout, že se role obrátily."   
  
Gil si užíval Elrondova jemného dotyku. Jak často vzpomínal na tenhle pocit v minulých dobách a jak dobré bylo znovu skutečně žít a cítit a být tady – se svou láskou.   
  
„Tím chceš tedy říct, že teď já jsem herold, který se musí učit, a ty král, který mě bude vyučovat?" řekl a Elrond se usmál.   
  
„Tak bych to neformuloval. Oba známe mnoho věcí, které ten druhý nezná, tak bychom měli sdílet své znalosti a zkušenosti. Oba máme mnoho kamenů, tak postavme dům." Gil-galad se přisunul blíž, byl teď tak blízko Elronda, že mohl cítit jeho dech na své tváři, a s potěšením zaznamenal, že se lord neodtáhl.   
  
„Dobře tedy, Elronde, budiž – není to takový rozdíl, protože od prvního okamžiku, co jsme se políbili, jsi byl můj král a mé srdce bylo vždycky tvým královstvím, protože nikdo jiný v něm nikdy nevládl. Budu tvůj nejoddanější služebník."   
  
S tím vyplnil mezeru mezi sebou a Elrondem a jejich rty se setkaly v polibku, jenž začal sladce a láskyplně a stával se čím dál víc vášnivějším, protože ani jeden ho nechtěl přerušit, a tak nakonec Elrond zjistil, že leží před krbem s Gil-galadem nad sebou a, u Valar, to bylo něco, na co by si mohl zase zvyknout!   
  
„Tak, můj králi," vrněl Gil-galad a pomalu rozepínal Elrondovu košili, „existují nějaké nové triky, jež byste mohl naučit svého pokorného služebníka?"   
  
„To si nemyslím," zalapal po dechu Elrond a dělal, co mohl, aby znovu neomdlel z pocitů, které mu způsobovaly Gilovy rty na jeho kůži, „ale v příštích pár dnech mám v plánu si přečíst 'Temnohvozdská tajemství lásky'."   
  
„To není třeba, má lásko," mumlal Gil a sundával mnoho - příliš mnoho, na jeho vkus - vrstev oděvu, „tu knihu znám zpaměti. Řekni mi číslo mezi 1 a 99," dodal a Elrond na něj rozpačitě pohlédl.   
  
„Číslo? Proč… dobrá… 17?"   
  
Gil-galad se zasmál.   
  
„No – to je pro mnohem zkušenější čtenáře, Elronde – navrhoval bych, abychom začali polohou číslo 3, což je klasika, většinou je velice dobře přijímána a je jako stvořená pro herolda, který má sloužit svému králi," řekl a začal rozepínat Elrondovy kalhoty.   
  
„A co když se odvážím zeptat, jaká JE poloha číslo 3?" řekl Elrond a nadzvedl boky, aby pomohl Gilovi s jeho úlohou.   
  
Ale odpovědi se nedočkal – poloha číslo 3 se nedá provést a vysvětlovat zároveň.   
  
* * *   
__  
„Další den za námi,  
byl to den pátý,  
zítra navštívíme  
pár Galadhrim." 


	6. Den šestý - Otcové a synové

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> „Šestý den vánoční všichni souhlasíme,   
> že toto je velmi komplikovaná famílie.“

  
„‘Haldire, musím s tebou mluvit‘. Ne, ne, to je špatný přístup… ‘Haldire, prosím, posaď se‘. Ai Elbereth, takhle taky ne…“   
  
Orophin chodil sem a tam po pracovně mistra Erestora a ošlapával předložku, zatímco hlavní poradce lorda Elronda trpělivě naslouchal dalšímu konceptu malého proslovu, který Galadhrim zamýšlel přednést svému - synovi. Byl to syn, ne bratr. Proč je to tak těžké? Proč by prostě nemohl přijít k Haldirovi a říct: „Podívej, Haldire, já vím, že to pro tebe bude překvapení, ale já nejsem tvůj bratr, nýbrž otec, trochu zvláštní, připouštím, ale staly se podivnější věci, nezašel bys na sklenku vína do hostince?“   
  
Nemohl to udělat, protože Haldir by nejspíš zemřel na místě, tak si Orophin povzdechl a podíval se nejdřív na Erestora a pak na Rúmila, kteří slíbili, že zůstanou během blížícího se hovoru s Haldirem, aby mu poskytli morální podporu a první pomoc, pokud by to bylo nutné.   
  
„Orophine - buď prostě sám sebou. Buď upřímný, on není ze skla. Proč se domníváš, že tu novinu přijme špatně? Stejně tak by mohl mít radost, to nemůžeš vědět!“ řekl Rúmil a natáhl si nohy.   
  
„Rúmile - znáš Haldira stejně dobře jako já. Říkal jsi mi, že pro něj odhalení, že je půlelf, byl obrovský šok a teď tohle - pochop, nechci mu ublížit. Ale Vánoce jsou také oslavou rodiny a já cítím, že má právo to vědět.“   
  
Erestor vstal a připojil se k Orophinovi, který stál u okna.   
  
„Vím, jaké to je, být konfrontován s dosud neznámými fakty o sobě. Ano, může to být šok, ale také to může být klíč od dveří do nového světa. Možná tě Haldir nikdy nebude vnímat jako svého otce, možná ty ho nebudeš nikdy vnímat jako svého syna, ale vždycky budete bratři a nic nezmění lásku mezi vámi. Tak neměj strach, Orophine - velice vám na sobě záleží, to pouto se nepřetrhne.“   
  
„Přál bych si být takový optimista jako vy, mistře Erestore,“ povzdechl si Orophin a chtěl něco dodat, ale právě v tom okamžiku někdo zaťukal na dveře a Galadhrim zbledl.   
  
„To je on,“ vydechl, „vím to, takhle klepe jen on.“   
  
Erestor ho naposledy povzbudivě poklepal po rameni a pak zavolal: „Pojď dál, Haldire!“   
  
Dveře se otevřely a zmateně se tvářící Haldir vstoupil do pracovny.   
  
„Přišel jsem v nevhodnou dobu?“ zeptal se, když viděl nejen Orophina, se kterým se tu měl setkat, ale také Rúmila a mistra Erestora, kteří na něj očividně čekali.   
  
„Ne… ne, vůbec ne,“ řekl Orophin a pohrával si s opaskem, „Rúmil a mistr Erestor jsou tu, protože… chtějí mi pomoct s… ai Elbereth!“   
  
Orophin se zhroutil na židli a otřel si pot z čela. Podíval se na Haldira, jenž byl teď naprosto zmatený a taky znepokojený, protože si nepamatoval, že by kdy dřív viděl Orophina takhle nervózního. Jeho nejstarší bratr byl vždy klidný a rozvážný bez ohledu na okolnosti.   
  
Haldir poklekl vedle židle a vzal Orophina za ruku.   
  
„Bratře - co se děje? Vidím, že jsi rozrušený - je něco, s čím ti mohu pomoct?“   
  
Orophin si odkašlal a rozhodl se, že bude nejlepší pustit se do toho a mít to za sebou.   
  
„Haldire - musím ti něco říct a musíš mi slíbit, že se nerozzlobíš, bez ohledu na to, co ti řeknu, slíbíš mi to?“   
  
„No - ale ano, povídej, bratře,“ řekl Haldir ještě ustaraněji a Orophin měl pocit, že dostane infarkt, jestli Haldir dnes ještě jednou použije slovo “bratr“.   
  
„Týká se to - tvé nany,“ začal Orophin a Haldirovi se rozšířily oči.   
  
„Něco se stalo? Myslel jsem, že ve Valinoru je všechno v pořádku?“   
  
„Ne, ne, nemyslím nanu Myu - mám na mysli tvou skutečnou nanu, Haldire - ženu… která ti dala život.“   
  
Haldir, celý rozrušený, vyskočil.   
  
„Má skutečná nana? Orophine - jak to víš? Nikdy jsem ti to neřekl… lord Celeborn se o něčem zmínil? Řekl ti to? Co víš? Prosím, bratře, nemuč mě a pověz mi, co víš!“   
  
Orophin se zhluboka nadechl.   
  
„Haldire - tohle není o lordu Celebornovi. Je to - o mně. A o tobě. Totiž, já… znal jsem tvou nanu.“   
  
S tím Orophin vstal, znovu přistoupil k oknu a otočil se zády k Haldirovi. Možná to nebylo nejtaktnější, ale nemohl prostě Haldirovi říct, to co měl na srdci, když mu stál tváří v tvář.   
  
„Ty jsi znal mou nanu?“ vydechl Haldir.   
  
„Ano. Ano, znal jsem ji, vlastně velice dobře.“   
  
Haldir popadl Orophinův rukáv.   
  
„Co o ní víš? Kdo to byl? Jak se jmenovala? Jaká byla?“   
  
Orophin se neotočil.   
  
„Byla to báječná, velkorysá žena, Haldire. Jmenovala se Lily a byla nejstarší dcerou kováře, který… mě vlastnil.“   
  
Při posledních dvou slovech málem omdlel, ale musel to říct.   
  
„Byla to ona, kdo mě osvobodil. Bez ní bych strávil dalších mnoho staletí v otroctví. Byla silná a odvážná, měla dobré srdce a tím, že mi dala svobodu, riskovala neshody se svou rodinou.“   
  
Haldir se postavil přímo před Orophina a nyní už nebyl způsob, jak se vyhnout jeho tázavému pohledu - vlastně celý Haldirův obličej byl jeden velký otazník.   
  
„Znáš… chci říct, znal jsi… znal jsi také mého adu? Žije ještě? Kdo to byl?“ zašeptal a Orophinovi se sevřelo srdce, když v jeho očích zahlédl slzy.   
  
Jemně vzal Haldirovu ruku do své, opatrně, jako by držel ptáčka či motýla.   
  
„Znám tvého adu, ano. Je naživu, Haldire, a velice, velice tě miluje a nikdy by nechtěl, abys byl smutný nebo raněný. Přišel na… na _tohle_ nedávno a nemohl najít odvahu, aby ti to řekl.“   
  
Haldir se podíval na Orophina, pak dolu na ruku, která držela jeho vlastní, pak znovu vzhlédl - a pak pochopil. Cítil, jako by viděl Orophina poprvé, všiml si tvaru obočí, určitých linií kolem Orophinova nosu a vzpomínky mu problikávaly myslí jako blesky v bouřce. Procházel se Zlatým lesem a držel se Orophina za ruku, s pláčem k němu běžel, když byl vystrašený, dostal svůj první luk vyřezaný Orophinem… jeho otcem?   
  
Mladší elf odtáhl svou ruku, jako kdyby se dotkl ohně.   
  
„Ty jsi můj otec? Ty? A vy všichni jste to věděli? A neřekli jste mi to?“ řekl a vyčítavě se podíval na Rúmila a Erestora.   
  
„Nebylo na nás, abychom ti to pověděli, penneth,“ řekl Rúmil a poprvé po mnoha tisíciletích použil láskyplnou přezdívku.   
  
„Haldire, já…“ začal Orophin a pokusil se druhého elfa obejmout, ale Haldir ho zuřivě odstrčil a oči mu plály.   
  
„Ty! Neopovažuj se mě dotknout! Celé ty roky jsem tě litoval kvůli tvému krutému mládí - to muselo být otroctví! Ulehnout se smrtelnou ženou - nech mě být, už tě nechci nikdy vidět!“   
  
S tím Haldir vyrazil pryč a Orophina, který se ho pokusil následovat, zadržel Erestor.   
  
„Ne, zůstaň tady, můj příteli. Nech ho, ať si utřídí myšlenky a pocity. Když se s ním teď pokusíš promluvit, bude to jen horší.“   
  
Rúmil vstal, objal Orophina a políbil ho na tvář; bratrův smutný výraz se mu zarýval hluboko do srdce.   
  
„Neplač, Orophine - on to pochopí. Dej mu čas.“   
  
Orophin se nepohnul, jen zíral na otevřené dveře, jimiž Haldir zmizel.   
  
* * *   
  
Bylo už pozdě v noci, když Orophin konečně Haldira našel. Seděl ve stínu fontány a upřeně hleděl na obrovský vánoční strom, na ten samý, který jen před pár dny zdobili.   
  
Zvedl hlavu, když Orophina uviděl, a podle opuchlých očí poznal, že jeho bratr plakal.   
  
Bratr - ne, ne jeho bratr. Jeho otec. Haldir na okamžik zavřel oči; pálily ho, protože Orophin nebyl jediný, kdo dnes ronil slzy.   
  
„Můžu… vadilo by ti, kdybych ti dělal… společnost?“ zeptal se Orophin ostýchavě a po okamžiku váhání Haldir přikývl, tak se Orophin posadil vedle mladšího elfa, opatrně, aby se ho nedotkl a prostě čekal. Světla na rozložitém stromě byla jaksi uklidňující a on téměř začal mluvit, když Haldir zašeptal: „Omlouvám se.“   
  
Oba elfové se na sebe podívali a Orophin se odvážil malinko usmát. Vlastně to byl tak letmý úsměv, že by ho normálně nikdo nezaznamenal, ale Haldir si ho všiml moc dobře.   
  
„Neomlouvej se - já to chápu…“ spustil Orophin, ale Haldir zavrtěl hlavou.   
  
„Neměl jsem říkat takové zlé a bolestivé věci. Jen jsem… nikdy nečekal něco takového.“   
  
„Ani já ne, Haldire,“ odpověděl tiše Orophin.   
  
Na chvíli oba seděli v tichu, hleděli na strom, a pak se Haldir zeptal:   
  
„Miloval jsi ji?“   
  
Orophin přikývl.   
  
„Ano - ano, miloval. Ona byla jediná, kdo se mnou zacházel jako s živou bytostí, kdo mi řekl, že jsem - krásný. A dala mi svobodu. Dala mi pocítit, jaké je být rovnocenný, ne - zboží.   
  
Podíval se na Haldira a začervenal se. „Bylo to… však víš… poprvé…“   
  
Odmlčel se.   
  
„Chápu,“ řekl Haldir, „tím víc musím požádat o tvé odpuštění. Byl to šok, dozvědět se, že jsi můj ada, a pořád nevím, jestli tě budu někdy vidět jinak, než jak jsem tě viděl po všechny ty roky - jako svého bratra.“   
  
„I pro mě to byl šok, Haldire - když jsem si uvědomil, že jsem děda Ostružiní…“   
  
Oba se na sebe podívali, pak se usmáli, uchechtli se a nakonec vybuchli smíchy. Nepochopení bylo prolomeno a oni se objali a smáli se a plakali zároveň.   
  
„Ai, Orophine! Ty jsi dědeček Ostružiní! A nezapomeň - Králíkův tchán!“   
  
„Děsivá myšlenka,“ smál se Orophin, „ale ani z poloviny tak děsivá jako fakt, že, teoreticky, jsi vnuk lorda Elronda.“   
  
Haldir zbledl.   
  
„Vážně? Ne. Ano?“   
  
Samozřejmě, že ano - vzal jsem si jeho syna, což z Elladana dělá tvého nevlastního otce a tím pádem jsi nevlastní vnuk lorda Elronda.“   
  
Haldir se zamračil.   
  
„To je strašné - to znamená, že paní Arwen je moje teta a Estel můj strýc.“   
  
„Nestěžuj si - já mám zetě, který vyje na měsíc, a vnučku, která jí syrové raky.“   
  
„A víš, co je nejhorší, Orophine?“   
  
„Co?“   
  
„Že nejspíš nebudu schopen odolat pokušení pozdravit zítra paní Galadriel 'nejdražší prababičko'…“   
  
Smích dvou elfů se odrážel od horských stěn údolí a hvězdy nahoře se pokoušely zastínit světla na vánočním stromě, zatímco Galadriel tvrdě spala, bezpečně schoulená v Rúmilově náručí a blaženě nevědomá nejnovějšího přírůstku do její rodiny.   
  
Což, když se to tak vezme, byla nepochybně dobrá věc.   
  
* * *   
  
„Den šestý odchází, __  
den sedmý se blíží,  
podivné dary přináší  
a, obávám se, i pár potíží.“ 


	7. Den sedmý - Není klidu pro hříšné

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> „Je sedmý den vánoční, osmý se blíží  
> a Fin letos dostane, po čem tak touží.“

Vánoční svátky byly vždycky hektické, obzvlášť pro Erestora, který nedohlížel pouze na svého syna, ale na celou Imladris, a kdyby mu Orophin nepomáhal, Elrondův hlavní poradce by během dvanácti vánočních dní nenašel minutu klidu.   
  
Erestor byl vyčerpaný a bylo pro něj stále více obtížnější zůstávat během schůzí s lordem Elrondem vzhůru, a Glorfindel si dělal starosti.   
  
„Jsi utahaný, drahý,“ řekl bojovník a zastrčil zbloudilý pramen vlasů za Erestorovo ucho. „Jsou Vánoce, čas smíchu, radosti a lásky, Erestore. Připravuješ se na dny v přítomnosti svých milovaných, ne na bitvu.“   
  
Erestor si povzdechl a svěsil ramena.   
  
„Fine - z tvého pohledu je to možná pravda, ale věř mi: dohlížení na přípravy vánočních oslav JE příprava na bitvu - musím myslet na tisíc věcí a jsem si jistý, že jsem na polovinu z nich zapomněl. Jídlo se musí objednat, sloužící musí dostat instrukce a Poslední domácký dům se musí uklidit. Jsem zodpovědný za veškerou organizaci, za zábavu během velké noci, a mezitím bych si měl najít trochu času na svého syna a manžela a ujistit se, že Gil-galad a Celeborn omezí své kohoutí zápasy na verbální urážky, a ne, Fine, NECHCI teď slyšet zřejmou slovní hříčku o kohoutích zápasech.   
  
Glorfindel na vteřinu trucoval, protože to skutečně zamýšlel poznamenat, ale pohled na unaveného, bledého a očividně vyčerpaného manžela hezky rychle uhladil jeho peří.   
  
„Slib mi, že si trochu odpočineš, Erestore, nechci, abys onemocněl - slíbíš mi to?“ zeptal se Fin velice ustaraně a pohladil tvář svého milovaného. Erestor přikývl, ale jeho mysl už se zabývala dekorací stolu a není třeba říkat, že si ani neodpočinul, ani nezvolnil. V důsledku toho jej Elrond ten samý večer našel v knihovně, jak leží přes svitky a byl tak vyčerpaný, že dokonce ani nezaznamenal, když pán Imladris poslal pro své sluhy, zvedl ho a osobně ho donesl do jeho pokojů.   
  
Glorfindel byl velmi ustaraný, a když mu dal Elrond znamení, že si s ním přeje mluvit o samotě, poslechl, ale ne bez toho, aby se čtyřikrát neotočil a nepodíval se na tiché, bledé tělo, které v té velké posteli vypadalo tak malé a ztracené.   
  
„Prosím tě, řekni mi, Elronde - co se s ním děje?“ zeptal se Fin a Elrond si povzdechl.   
  
„To samé, co vždycky, Glorfindeli - prostě neví, kdy zpomalit. Já jsem mu to říkal, tys mu to říkal, všichni jsme mu to říkali - ale on neposlouchá. Musí se naučit přenechat některé povinnosti ostatním - například Melpomaen má šikovné ruce a cit pro výzdobu, mohl by ho pověřit aranžováním výzdoby a prostírání.“   
  
Glorfindel zavrtěl hlavou a vypadal velice smutně.   
  
„Já vím, Elronde, ale to je téměř nemožné. Erestor se vždycky strachuje, že se věci neudělají správně, pokud je neudělá on sám. Je to jedna z jeho největších slabostí a já mám velké obavy. Nikdy se plně nezotavil po Estorelově narození, jistě to víš líp než já.“   
  
„Vím.“ Elrond se posadil do velkého křesla. Na chvíli o celé záležitosti přemýšlel a pak promluvil: „Můžu mu dát lektvary a nápoje na obnovení jeho síly, ale pokud jeho mysl nenajde trochu klidu, všechno bude marné. Musíš najít způsob jak mu zabránit, aby se vyčerpával, Glorfindeli. A začít dnes je stejně dobré jako kdykoliv jindy.“   
  
S tím pokynul Orophinovi, který stál na hlídce před Erestorovými dveřmi, a strážce okamžitě přispěchal po bok svému pánovi.   
  
„Orophine, mám prosbu - nebudu se zlobit, pokud to odmítneš, protože je to mimo tvé povinnosti a nežádal bych od tebe nic, co by se mohlo příčit přáním mého syna, ale myslíš, že je možné, abyste si na příštích pár dní vzali Estorela do svých komnat? Mistr Erestor potřebuje odpočívat a dokud to elfátko bude vzhůru, což je téměř pořád, bude kolem dítěte neustále pobíhat a obskakovat ho.“   
  
Orophin se usmál.   
  
„Oh, to není vůbec žádná přítěž, můj pane! Elladan i já toho malého zbožňujeme, bude radost mít ho u nás!“   
  
Elrond opětoval úsměv a poplácal svého zetě po ruce.   
  
„Děkuji, Orophine. A prosím - neříkej mi pořád 'můj pane'. Jsme teď rodina. Říkej mi nějak jinak, jak se ti líbí.“   
  
„Ano, můj pane,“ odpověděl Orophin, otočil se a šel do dětského pokoje za Estorelem.   
  
Fin se navzdory svým obavám musel uculit a Elrond protočil oči.   
  
„Mohlo by to být horší, Elronde - mohl by ti říkat tykvičko,“ hihňal se a Elrond svého správce probodl pohledem.   
  
„Pokud si nedáš pozor, velice brzy budeš potřebovat ranhojiče, drahý příteli,“ bručel.   
  
„Ale zpět k Erestorovi - chci, aby odpočíval. ODPOČÍVAL. Jako: zůstal v posteli. Jako: dostatečně jedl. Jako: dostatečně spal. Jako: Poženu tě k zodpovědnosti, jestli zahlédnu byť jen špičku jeho dlouhého nosu na jakémkoli místě, které je spojeno s prací. Je to jasné, Glorfindeli?“   
  
„Křišťálově jasné, můj pane,“ odpověděl Glorfindel, „mám poslat sluhu pro řetězy a pouta nebo byste radši, abych je vyzvedl osobně?“   
  
Elrond se na Glorfindela poněkud zmateně podíval.   
  
„Řetězy? Pouta? Proč - co chceš dělat? Stopovat zloděje koní?“   
  
„Ne,“ odpověděl Glorfindel, „udržet Erestora v posteli.“   
  
Elrond se usmál - byl to jemný, žertovný a taky dosti samolibý úsměv.   
  
„Teda, teda - kdo by si pomyslel, že se dožiji dne, kdy Glorfindel z Gondolinu nebude schopen udržet někoho ve své posteli bez pomoci řetězů a pout… ai, asi všichni stárneme.“   
  
S tím se otočil k odchodu a až když byl u dveří, obrátil se a udělal na Fina Obočí. „Prozraď mi, prosím, Glorfindeli - jak víš, že bych mohl poskytnout výstroj, o kterou jsi žádal?“ zeptal se a snažil se, jak mohl, aby působil vznešeně a přísně.   
  
Teď to byl Fin, kdo se samolibě usmál.   
  
„Ale Elronde - já jsem to nevěděl.“   
  
Zamával řasami na svého pána a dodal:   
  
„Až do dneška.“   
  
S tím opustil místnost a šel se starat o Erestora, což ho připravilo o neobyčejný pohled na elfího lorda, jenž opakovaně bušil hlavou o knižní regál.   
  
* * *   
  
Když všichni sloužící odešli, Erestor se konečně vzbudil. Chvilku mu trvalo, než si uvědomil, kde je, ale když si nakonec všiml, že má na sobě noční oděv a leží ve své posteli, okamžitě se pokusil vstát.   
  
„Ó, ne - zůstaneš tady, milovaný. Nařídil to léčitel a já souhlasím.“   
  
Byl to Fin - proč tu byl v tuhle dobu? A proč tu byl _on sám_? Musel vstát, bylo potřeba udělat tolik práce, zorganizovat tolik věcí, napsat tolik dopisů - ale dvě něžné, ale nesmlouvavé ruce ho znovu stáhly do měkkých podušek.   
  
„Fine, nemám čas na tyhle nesmysly - prosím tě, nech mě vstát,“ řekl Erestor trochu netrpělivě, ale jeho manžel jen zavrtěl hlavou.   
  
„Ne. Elrond říkal, že si potřebuješ odpočinout, a u Valar, ty si odpočineš, i kdybych tě měl spoutat.“   
  
„To je směšné - je mi dobře! Jen jsem si trochu zdříml, pro smilování Valar, neobskakuj mě takhle, nechci to!“   
  
„Fajn,“ řekl Fin a pokrčil rameny, „pokud ti nevadí další zabíjení rodných - vstaň a jdi zpátky do práce, protože zabíjení rodných to bude, jestli se pokusíš odejít z této místnosti, protože odejdeš jen přes mou mrtvolu.“   
  
Za normálních okolností by Erestor nedal svou kůži tak lacino, ale byl skutečně vyčerpaný a hebký polštář byl tak nádherný. Jak krásné by bylo prostě tu zůstat, odpočívat… ale to není možné, je tu příliš práce a samozřejmě dárek pro Glorfindela.   
  
„Prosím, Fine - slibuji, že budu méně pracovat a víc odpočívat, ale mám tolik práce - skutečně si přeješ vidět na Štědrý večer celou Imladris sedět kolem prázdného stolu?“   
  
Glorfindel Erestora objal a políbil jeho skráň.   
  
„Drahoušku - stůl v Imladris nikdy nebyl prázdný. I kdybychom měli začít jíst nějaké divně vypadající dušené skřetí maso a lá Mauburz - nebudeme hladovět. Tvé zdraví je mnohem důležitější - pro mě, pro Estorela, pro nás všechny.“   
  
Erestor se přivinul do Glorfindelova doteku, přitiskl svůj obličej na bojovníkovu hruď, třel si tvář o tmavě modrou semišovou vestu a zhluboka se nadechl. Miloval Glorfindelovu vůni - směs kůže, koně, čerstvého vzduchu, stromů a někdy, ačkoliv se to pokoušel skrývat, dýmkového koření. Erestor se v Glorfindelově náruči cítil v bezpečí, ochraňovaný a ze všech nejmilovanější, a tak zavřel oči a užíval si ten důvěrný okamžik.   
  
Glorfindel ho jemně houpal, broukal melodii a hladil ho po zádech - jako to dělával s Estorelem, když jejich syna bolely rostoucí zoubky a nemohl spát. Bylo to uklidňující a úžasné a Erestor se ke svému manželovi tulil tak blízko, jak jen to šlo.   
  
„Neumím dostatečně vyjádřit, jak moc tě miluji,“ řekl Glorfindel, bradu položenou na vršku Erestorovi hlavy, „nebo jak moc pro mě znamenáš. Jak prázdný byl můj život a jak osamělý. Když jsi šťastný, jsem šťastný i já, a když jsi smutný, i já pláču.“   
  
Vzal Erestorovu tvář do dlaně a přiměl druhého elfa, aby se na něj podíval.   
  
„Nežertuji, Erestore. Chci, abys odpočíval, chci, aby se ti vrátila síla. Nedovolím, aby tě tvá práce nebo povinnosti vyčerpali - jediný, kdo má dovoleno tě vyčerpat, jsem já, dbej na má slova!“   
  
Vtiskl rozhodný polibek na Erestorovy rty a s potěšením si všiml úsměvu v očích svého manžela.   
  
„Skláním se před tvými požadavky,“ povzdechl si Erestor a otřel se o Finovo ucho. „A taky ti teď chci dát svůj vánoční dárek.“   
  
Glorfindel napřímil hlavu.   
  
„Teď? Ale je teprve sedmý den vánoční, Erestore!“   
  
Tajemný úsměv pohrával na Erestorových rtech.   
  
„Já vím - ale cítím, že ti to musím dát teď. Je to tamhle, v mé truhle - zabalené v červeném sametu.“   
  
Fin vstal a přešel ke kusu nábytku, kterému z legrace říkal “truhla Erestorových pokladů“, neboť obsahovala zvláštní sbírku položek, které by se ostatním mohly zdát jako odpad, ale pro Erestora měly velkou cenu. Otevřel víko a skutečně, byla tam velká věc, zabalená v tmavém sametu. Sehnul se, aby ji zvedl.   
  
„Opatrně, Fine - je to těžké a rozbije se to, jestli ti to upadne!“ varoval ho Erestor.   
  
„Drahoušku, co jsi mi to dal - mramorovou sochu Celeborna?“ brblal Fin a nesl balík k posteli, kde ho položil vedle Erestora a pak si vedle něj klekl.   
  
„Co by to tak mohlo být,“ přemítal a prohlížel si dar ze všech úhlů.   
  
„Když ho neotevřeš, nikdy se to nedozvíš,“ ušklíbl se Erestor.   
  
„Dobrá poznámka.“   
  
Fin rychle zatáhl za žlutou hedvábnou mašli, samet sklouzl dolů a bylo to tu.   
  
„Hrnec?“ zeptal se Fin a tvářil se dost zmateně a, ano, taky trochu zklamaně.   
  
Erestor mu položil ruku na rameno.   
  
„Otevři to, Fine - ale velice opatrně, nebo bys to mohl rozlít.“   
  
„Rozlít? Vloupal ses do Elrondova vinného sklípku?“   
  
Glorfindel opatrně zvedl poklici - a pak zíral. Zíral na obsah, zíral na Erestora a ve vteřině pochopil, co tento dar znamená. Rychleji, než veverka chytí ořech, postavil hrnec na podlahu, pak objal Erestora a pokrýval jeho tvář polibky.   
  
„To je ten nejkrásnější dárek, jaký jsi mi kdy dal, Erestore, ne, nejkrásnější dárek, jaký jsem kdy k Vánocům dostal!“ křičel a znovu Erestora políbil. Naneštěstí byl příliš nadšený a porazil hrnec nohou.   
  
Ale protože byl příliš zaneprázdněný objímáním svého manžela, nevšiml si, že celá podlaha byla zaplavena lepkavou růžovou barvou. A i kdyby si všiml: nestaral by se.   
  
* * *   
__  
„Den osmý  
prověří vaši trpělivost,  
tak vemte si příklad z elfů  
a naberte síly na zítřejší skvost“


	8. Den osmý - Dárky a stromy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> „Osmý den vánoční dítě se baví,   
> opatrovník dumá a stromy se kolébají.“

„Ai - tedy _ty_ jsi krasavice!“ řekl si pro sebe Orophin a láskyplně poplácal kůru velké jedle.   
  
„Ještě nevím, jak tě dostanu do Posledního domáckého domu, ale nějak to zvládnu.“   
  
Orophin byl elf s posláním. Tohle byla jeho první tradiční elfí oslava Vánoc v manželství a on chtěl, aby všechno bylo dokonalé. On a Elladan se teprve nedávno přestěhovali do svých vlastních komnat, v křídle daleko od pokojů lorda Elronda, a nové vymalování bylo naštěstí dokončeno právě včas na sváteční období.   
  
Žádný plyš nebo samet - tohle byly pokoje bojovníků - ale zároveň Elladanova ruka umístila obraz tady a ozdobu tam, tak akorát, aby místo vypadalo a působilo jako skutečný domov. Zdi zdobily zbraně a jediným přepychem byla hříšně velká postel, pozornost lorda Glorfindela, který jim zručně vyřezávané monstrum věnoval jako dar.   
  
Právě teď lórienský elf snil o vynikající vánoční večeři, vonných svících naplňujících místnost sladkou vůní a samozřejmě o tomto báječném stromku zde. Vypadal, jako by vyrostl jen proto, aby byl ozdoben a aby pod ním mohl Orophin Elladana svést.   
  
A tak Galadhrim zvedl sekeru, kterou odložil do sněhu a pustil se do práce. Pokácet strom mu zabralo jen deset minut, ale další hodinu mu trvalo dotáhnout těžký náklad zpátky domů. Když lehce zadýchaný dorazil na nádvoří, přispěchalo půl tuctu sloužících vedených Melpomaenem, který spráskl ruce.   
  
„Můj pane,“ volal, „co vás to napadlo dělat takovou těžkou práci? Máme dost sloužících, kteří vykonají vaše rozkazy; stačilo jediné slovo a strom by byl vzápětí tady!“   
  
Orophin se začervenal, poděkoval Melpomaenovi a nechal na něm, aby strom dopravil do jeho komnat. Pak spěchal rovnou do dětského pokoje, aby vzal Estorela na procházku. Občas pochyboval, že si vůbec někdy zvykne na skutečnost, že je teď urozený elf, neboť se tak rozhodně necítil. Lord Elrond už naznačil, že Orophina čekají asi čtyři police hodnotných knih na prostudování, aby se naučil všechno, co je třeba znát o historii Imladris, jejích zvycích a politice.   
  
Zasténal, když lehce stoupal po schodech, protože se určitě cítil víc doma a v pohodě v lese než v knihovně, ale pokud to je součást toho, jak se Elladanovi stát úctyhodným manželem, udělá to.   
  
Glorfindel už Estorela oblékl, takže všechno, co musel Orophin udělat, bylo vzít elfátko a jít s ním na procházku k Bruinen, zatímco se Estorelova postýlka bude stěhovat do zvláštního pokoje vedle Elladanových a Orophinových komnat - slíbili, že se o dítě na pár dní postarají, aby si mistr Erestor mohl trochu odpočinout.   
  
Byl chladný, ale nádherný zimní den a Estorel měl tu nejlepší náladu. Erestor trval na tom, aby byl jeho syn venku tak často, jak je to možné. Chtěl, aby dítě bylo v kontaktu s přírodou a jejím duchem od útlého věku a Orophin, který se často cítil uvězněný uvnitř silných zdí Posledního domáckého domu, si tyto procházky velice užíval.   
  
Mluvil s elfátkem jako s dospělým, stejně jako to dělával s dvojčaty, když byla malá, a dříve s Haldirem, protože neviděl žádný užitek v tom, učit dítě dětské mluvě. Měl také zvyk opakovat každou větu i v západštině - v časech jako jsou tyto bude pro Estorela jistě užitečné umět mluvit obecnou řečí.   
  
Estorel, jako všechna elfátka, si svého opatrovníka okamžitě velice oblíbil a vedl dlouhé hovory s tichým, stříbrovlasým elfem ve své vlastní řeči - řeči, které, jak se zdálo, rozuměli jen Orophin, Glorfindel a Erestor.   
  
Dnes se Orophin cítil trochu melancholicky, když seděl na břehu řeky a držel Estorela, který usnul poté, co si hodinu hrál ve sněhu. Jeho myšlenky zabloudily k Haldirovi a hodně ho ranilo zjištění, že zanedbal velmi důležitou část jeho života. Staral by se o Haldira víc nebo míň, kdyby věděl, že to otravné elfátko, které za ním neustále běhalo, je jeho syn? Rozhodně by se staral jinak. Orophin se cítil oloupen o šanci být otcem a vědomí, že takovou šanci už nikdy znovu mít nebude, ho rmoutilo. Téměř záviděl Králíkovi a Erestorovi, kteří byli obdařeni nezměrným darem s jejich schopností dát život.   
  
Estorel se probudil a dvakrát kýchnul, neklamné znamení, že je čas odnést dítě zpátky domů. Orophin postavil elfátko na zem a Estorel udělal tři opatrné kroky v hlubokém sněhu, pak klopýtl, upadl a s jeho silnou vrstvou oděvů se znovu nemohl sám postavit. Orophin se ušklíbl, protože dítě vypadalo jako blecha, která přistála na zádech. Estorel kopal nohama a mával rukama, ale místo pláče se začal chichotat a Orophin zase jednou obdivoval radostnou povahu toho malého.   
  
„Nahoru, nahoru, Phine!“ smál se a Orophin mu okamžitě vyhověl.   
  
„Přesto, že mě velice těší vidět tě se smát, penneth, musím trvat na tom, že se vrátíme k Elladanovi, který by měl být hotov se svou prací v Domě uzdravování,“ řekl Estorelovi, zvedl ho a jemně oprášil sníh z jeho oblečení. Posadil si dítě na ramena; Estorel se znovu chichotal a okamžitě začal tahat za Orophinovy copánky. Teď, když byl ženatý, měl do stříbrných pramenů vpletené malé, tmavě modré korálky jako znamení svého nového stavu, a dítě bylo fascinováno touto novou hračkou, tak využilo každou příležitost trápit svého opatrovníka.   
  
Šli domů a Orophin elfátku zpíval. Pak přišla stejná procedura jako každý večer: svléknout Estorela, ujistit se, že večeře skončí v jeho ústech, ne ve vlasech nebo na koberci, důkladně ho vykoupat, zabalit do teplých ručníků, obléct ho na noc, sedět v houpacím křesle a zpívat mu ukolébavku. Co se týkalo Estorela, občas byl Orophin větší kvočnou než Erestor, a tajně byl dokonce trochu vděčný, že teď může s dítětem trávit víc času.   
  
Haldirovi nikdy ukolébavku nezpíval. Žádnou neznal - možná mu jeho matka zpívala, aby ho uspala, ale na svou matku si nemohl vzpomenout. A když před tolika tisíciletími přišel do Zlatého lesa, musel se nejdřív naučit řeč, protože jediný jazyk, který uměl, byla obecná řeč. Zabralo mu léta, než si mohl skutečně promluvit s Rúmilem, který západštinou nemluvil vůbec.   
  
Zatímco Estorel pomalu usínal, Orophinovy myšlenky zabloudily do jeho mládí, nebo přinejmenším do části jeho mládí, kterou si rád pamatoval. Jak Haldir vypadal jako miminko? K zulíbání. Plakal hodně? Ne tak docela, celkově vzato byl šťastné elfátko.   
  
Kdo by pomyslel, že uvidí své dítě vyrůstat a nebude o tom vědět! Orophin se cítil ošizený, a zrovna tak Haldir - ačkoliv, popravdě, kdyby to tehdy věděl, nejspíš by prchl v panice. Jak starý tehdy Orophin byl? 70? 80? Orophin potřásl hlavou.   
  
Estorel už usnul, tak Orophin vstal, velice opatrně, aby dítě nevzbudil, protože to by skončilo hlasitým požadavkem, aby Orophin políbil na dobrou noc taky jeho hobití panenku. Uložil Estorela do jeho postýlky, urovnal přikrývku, jemně políbil dětskou hlavičku a pak otevřel dveře do své vlastní komnaty.   
  
Nebo spíš - pokusil se, protože něco těžce spočívalo na dveřích; chtělo to poměrně dost síly otevřít tak, aby se protáhl do pokoje, a bylo to pro něj nemalé překvapení, když zjistil, že se ocitl uprostřed lesa.   
  
Elladan, který pohodlně ležel na houni před krbem, mu zamával a rozesmál se: „Zdravím, miláčku! Není tohle jednoduše fantastické?“   
  
„Fantastické?“ vydechl Orophin a prohlížel si scenérii. „Co se tu, ve jménu Elbereth, stalo?“   
  
„To je velice oprávněná otázka,“ řekl Elladan a knihu, kterou četl, odložil stranou. „Moje teorie je následující: protože jsi taková milá duše, chtěl jsi mě překvapit vánočním stromkem. A protože já jsem taková milá duše, měl jsem stejný nápad. Naneštěstí ada i lord Glorfindel mysleli, že nás také překvapí vánočním stromem, a odkud se vzaly ty další dva ještě nevím, ale hádám, že jeden je od Elrohira a druhý od Arwen. Takže vítej do komnat šesti stromů, drahý manželi, kde se dříví na topení nikdy nevyčerpá a kde veverky hnízdí v ložnici!“   
  
Tohle nebylo žádné přehánění. Místnost byla plná jedlí - předložka před krbem bylo jediné místo, kde se dala zahlédnout podlaha, a Orophin musel překračovat větve jako jeřáb v řece, aby se dostal ke svému manželovi, který zřejmě považoval chaotickou situaci za nesmírně zábavnou.   
  
„Ai, Elladane, co budeme se všemi těmi stromy dělat?“ zeptal se Orophin, trochu zoufalý, a jeho manžel pokrčil rameny.   
  
„Ty se ptáš _mě_? _Ty_ jsi Galadhrim - ty mi řekni co s nimi. Možná odejdou, když je obejmeme?“ zeptal se s nadějí a Orophin obrátil oči v sloup.   
  
Elladan sebou praštil na nejbližší větev a šťastně vzdychl.   
  
„Tohle je velice pohodlné, Orophine - opravdu je. A já mám rád vůni rozdrceného jehličí.“   
  
„Máš v úmyslu na těch stromech teď spát?“ zeptal se Orophin, opatrně poklekl vedle Elladana a políbil ho.   
  
„Ne, spaní jsem neměl na mysli, abych řekl pravdu,“ odpověděl Elladan a zamrkal na svého manžela, „navrhuji, aby sis sundal oblečení a připojil se ke mně v této neplánované, ale přesto upřímné, spontánní oslavě krásy přírody.“   
  
Teď se musel usmát i Orophin. Elladanovi šlo těžko odolat, když byl v takové hravé náladě, a tak s potěšením sledoval, jak mladší elf vyklouzl z vesty, košile a kalhot, znovu se natáhl na větve stromu a vypadal přitom jako lahodné jídlo naaranžované na zeleném talíři.   
  
Orophin neztrácel čas, připojil se ke svému manželovi a začal pokrývat jeho tvář motýlími polibky.   
  
„Šlo s Estorelem všechno dobře?“ zeptal se Elladan a prsty se probíral Orophinovými vlasy.   
  
„Ano - je to báječné dítě, snažil se chytat vločky svým jazykem.“   
  
Elladan se zasmál.   
  
„Ach, i já jsem to dělával! Jednou jsem se taky pokusil olíznout led na bráně a přilepil se mi k ní jazyk.“   
  
Orophin se uchechtl.   
  
„Pochybuji, že by se to mohlo přihodit komukoli jinému než tobě!“ zakřenil se a Elladan se zachichotal.   
  
„Skutečně! Můžu jen doufat, že moje děti nebudou tak nemotorné jako já,“ řekl a v tom samém okamžiku, kdy ta slova opustila jeho rty, jeho úsměv zamrzl.   
  
Orophin si všiml a okamžitě se pokusil vstát. „Omlouvám se,“ řekl.   
  
„Za co?“ zeptal se Elladan a zadržel ho. „To já jsem mluvil bez přemýšlení - já… já bych nechtěl být ženatý s nikým jiným než s tebou.“   
  
Orophin si povzdechl.   
  
„ _Teď_ to může být pravda, Elladane - ale stále jsi velmi mladý. Přijde den, kdy bys mohl litovat, že jsi nikdy neměl děti. Nemůžu ti to dávat za vinu.“   
  
Elladan se přitiskl k Orophinovu uchu.   
  
„Byl bych hrozný otec, milovaný. Zapomněl bych, kam jsem dítě položil, a kdybych měl víc než jedno, pořád bych si pletl jejich jména. Arwen má dvě, a podle všeho můžu říct, že pouze zámek na Estelově ložnici by jí zabránil, aby měla dalších pět nebo šest. Vypadal dost vyčerpaně, abych pravdu řekl.   
  
A pak jsou tu Estorel, Ostružiní - a Glorfindel. Ano - myslím, že v Imladris máme elfátek dost.“   
  
Ačkoliv Orophin měl stále pochybnosti, poddal se Elladanově veselé náladě a políbil ho. Po drahné době Elladan přerušil polibek a věnoval svému manželovi žhavý pohled.   
  
„Ada by nám vynadal, milovaný, protože opomíjíme naše povinnosti,“ vrněl, zavlnil se pod Orophinem a přinutil staršího elfa lapat po dechu.   
  
„Povinnosti? Jaké povinnosti?“   
  
„No - například ozdobit náš strom,“ odpověděl Elladan, jemně kreslil kruhy, spirály a jiné vzory na Orophinových pevných zádech a okusoval jeho rameno.   
  
Lórienský elf shlížel na svého tmavovlasého manžela a obdivoval, jak dlouhé řasy napůl zakrývají břidlicově šedé oči.   
  
„Tenhle strom vypadá, že už je ozdobený, milovaný,“ mumlal, „a pochybuji, že nějaká barevná cetka nebo stříbrný řetěz by mohl být hezčí než ty.“   
  
Elladan si šťastně povzdechl a rozhodl se nezmiňovat o tom, že ho jehličí píchá na všech nesprávných místech - pro některé věci stojí za to trpět.   
  
* * *   
__  
„Šťastným dvojicím  
jistě dobře je,  
pro všechny ostatní  
přichází den číslo devět.“


	9. Den devátý - Vánoční melancholie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> „Devátý den vánoční někteří se bojí,  
> že na Štědrý den budou letos sami.“

Soudě podle Gil-galadových příběhů, Síně čekání byly místem rozjímání. Přemýšlelo se zde o chybách v bývalém životě, a jakmile byla fëa znovuzrozena, křivdy dříve spáchané mohly být napraveny ušlechtilými a dobrými skutky.   
  
'Jestli je to pravda,' přemítal Melpomaen, 'pak jsem v minulém životě musel být samotným Temným pánem, protože nic jiného by neospravedlnilo, že musím strpět _tohle_.'   
  
'Tohle' momentálně sedělo v tmavém rohu hostince, vrhalo kostky se dvěma trpaslíky, dvěma muži a Rohiry a, pokud mohl Melpomaen říct, mělo šestý nebo sedmý korbel piva.   
  
Mladý elf si povzdechl, stál poněkud nerozhodně ve dveřích "Plačící dívky", jednoho ze tří hostinců na území Roklinky, a nakrčil nos. Pach dýmkového tabáku ho bodal do nosu, husté mraky kouře visely v místnosti a bylo zde pár velmi nedůvěryhodných smrtelníků, kteří se skláněli nad pivem či hobití brandy.   
  
Melpomaen tu nebyl ze svobodné vůle, "Plačící dívka" nebyl hostinec, který by za normálních okolností navštěvoval. Byl tu, protože lord Elrond osobně ho poctil úkolem postarat se, že lord Celeborn trefí zpátky do Posledního domáckého domu a neskončí, jak se stalo před dvěma dny, v prasečím chlívku místního farmáře, kde se vyspával ze své opilosti.   
  
Proč ze všech elfů u Elrondova dvora, byl tímto úkolem pověřen on, to Melpomaen nevěděl. Bylo mu jen tři sta let, podle Celebornových měřítek elfátko, vyzáblý učenec, který sahal pánovi po ramena. Nikdy nebyl v bitvě, nikdy toho neviděl mnoho mimo Roklinku a Lothlórien, a Melpomaen si pomyslel, že by to chtělo elfa kalibru lorda Glorfindela, aby udržel lorda Celeborna na uzdě. Ne, opravil sám sebe při pohledu na těžce opilého elfího lorda štípajícího servírku do zadku; nebyl to Zabiják balrogů, kdo tu byl potřeba, ale balrog.   
  
Nicméně Melpomaen uctíval zem, po které lord Elrond kráčel, byl nesmírně vděčný, že mu půlelf důvěřuje, navzdory jeho mladému věku, že ho udělal jedním z jeho poradců, a zemřel by pro něj - což by se možná mohlo stát v příštích pár minutách.   
  
Melpomaen se zhluboka nadechl a pak se vydal směrem ke stolu, kde Celeborn seděl. Přitáhl si šaty těsně k tělu, aby je ochránil před újmou, neboť podlaha byla špinavá a hosté vypadali, že by mohli své pivo rozlít nebo hůř, vylít na oděv nevinného kolemjdoucího. Když konečně došel k pánovu stolu, odkašlal si, aby upoutal Celebornovu pozornost, a pak uctivě sklonil hlavu.   
  
„Můj pane," začal, „lord Elrond mě poslal. Požádal mě, abych sem přišel a doprovodil vás domů."   
  
Celeborn zúžil oči do malých štěrbin a prohlédl si Melpomaena od hlavy k patě, až si mladý elf pomyslel, že pán zvažuje, zda je k jídlu či ne. Na okamžik Celeborn neřekl ani slovo, pak si odfrkl a prohlásil: „Běž domů, zelenáči. Tohle není místo pro dítě a já půjdu a vrátím se, jak se mi bude chtít, a jestli to Elrond neschvaluje, může za mnou poslat svoji tykvičku, dám mu k tomu svůj komentář osobně."   
  
Pak se zařehtal a obrátil svou pozornost k trpaslíkům, mužům z Rohanu a kostkám.   
  
Melpomaen si povzdechl.   
  
„Můj pane, se vší úctou, lord Elrond mi _nařídil_ , abych vás doprovodil domů."   
  
Celeborn se ušklíbl, otočil se zpátky k Melpomaenovi a opřel si hlavu o ruku. „Nařídil, opravdu? To je velice zajímavé, elfíku, protože teď jsi v bryndě: musíš se řídit rozkazem svého pána, ale já, na druhou stranu, nemusím a nejsem vůbec ochotný odejít. Co s tím hodláš dělat? Přinutíš mě? Odneseš mě zpátky do Roklinky?"   
  
Melpomaen prudce zčervenal, Celebornovi společníci řvali smíchy a jeden z mužů se naklonil přes stůl a řekl: „Hej, elfe, proč mu nevyhovíš? Já bych rozhodně takový doprovod neodmítal!"   
  
Věnoval Melpomaenovi chlípný pohled a mrkl na mladého elfa.   
  
„Můj pane! Musím trvat na tom, že mě budete následovat hned!" řekl a dupl nohou, čin, který samozřejmě jen zvýšil veselí přítomných.   
  
Celeborn si znovu lokl ze svého korbelu a mávl na Melpomaena.   
  
„Jdi domů, elfíku, tady nemáš co dělat."   
  
Bylo to jasné - teď Celeborna nepřesvědčí, aby se vrátil domů, tak si Melpomaen povzdechl, opustil hostinec a ignoroval poznámky, které k němu mířily zleva i zprava. Posadil se na lavičku před hostincem, natáhl si kápi svého pláště přes hlavu a rozhodl se čekat na lorda Celeborna venku. Přinejmenším se ujistí, že elfí lord se vrátí do správného domova.   
  
Začalo sněžit a Melpomaen si povzdechl - tohle bude dlouhá noc.   
  
* * *   
  
Mezitím se uvnitř dál hrálo a pilo, a jako obvykle Celeborn vyhrával, navzdory svému stavu těžké opilosti. Jeho koncentrace byla zaměřená na kostky, takže nepostřehl pohledy, které si vyměnili dva muži. Rohir odešel do svého pokoje už dříve a teď se rozloučili i oba trpaslíci, protože příští ráno museli brzy vstávat. To zanechalo Celeborna osamoceného se dvěma smrtelníky a po dalších třech hrách byl dost unavený, aby si dal padla, vstal a řekl dobrou noc.   
  
Sotva odešel, dva muži zaplatili a následovali ho, protože prohráli pěknou hromádku zlata a byli odhodlaní dostat ji zpátky. Opilý elf bude jistě snadná oběť.   
  
Melpomaen viděl, že lord opouští hostinec a následoval ohromnou postavu v určité vzdálenosti. Nechtěl pána naštvat, ale dohlédne na to, že ho nepostihne žádná újma, a kdyby klopýtl a upadl, vždycky mu může pomoci vstát. Po pár krocích Melpomaen ucítil, jak na jeho rameno dopadla těžká ruka a byl přetočen takovou silou, že mu kápě sklouzla z hlavy a odhalila jeho tvář.   
  
„Podívejme, koho to tu máme," vysmíval se muž, jehož Melpomaen rozpoznal jako jednoho z Celebornových hráčských společníků, „to je ten elfův doprovod. Maminka tě neučila, že nemáš chodit v noci sám ven, můj krasavečku?"   
  
Melpomaen se pokusil odtáhnout, ale mužova těžká ruka spočívala na jeho krku jako železný dráp a pevně ho držela na místě.   
  
„Jo, je to on, rozkošná malá věcička," řekl jeho přítel a hrubě pohladil Melpomaenovu tvář. Mladý elf začal zápasit, ale proti těm dvěma neměl vůbec žádnou šanci. „Rozkošný, ano, krásné vlasy, jako děvče. Co bys řekl na to, kdyby jsme elfovi nechali zlato a vzali si tohohle jako náhradu?"   
  
Druhý muž se uchechtl a Melpomaenovi přejel po zádech ledový strach.   
  
„Ten nápad se mi líbí. Svážeme ho a umlčíme a pak pryč z tohohle místa."   
  
Když to slyšel, Melpomaen začal bojovat o život, svobodu a čest ze všech sil. Kopal a bil a povedlo se mu osvobodit. Pokusil se utéct, ale okamžitě byl sražen k zemi a cítil, jak se mu obličej zabořil do sněhu. Tvář si poškrábal o ostrý kámen, a když dál zápasil, uviděl sníh potřísněný krví - jeho vlastní krví.   
  
„Co se tu, ve jménu Valar, děje?" vyštěkl za nimi hlas a bezprostředně na to Melpomaen cítil, jak se z něho zvedá váha smrtelníka, a ke svému obrovskému úžasu viděl jeho tělo, jak letí vzduchem, naráží do zdi nejbližšího stavení a klesá k zemi.   
  
„Jen jsme si dělali trochu legraci," kňučel druhý muž, „jen jsme se pokoušeli maličko vystrašit toho mladého, bylo to jen neškodné žertování!"   
  
Celeborn, protože na Melpomaenovu záchranu nepřišel nikdo jiný než on, založil ruce na hrudi a pokud někdy ten mladík viděl nějakého válečníka, pak to byl Pán Zlatého lesa, s vlajícími vlasy, planoucíma očima, a střízlivý jako čerstvě padlý sníh.   
  
„Pak jsem si jist, že se nebudete zlobit, když si nevinně pohraju taky já s vámi," řekl Celeborn, „a moje představa zábavy je vidět, jak se vaše vnitřnosti suší rozprostřené všude kolem."   
  
Všechno se to stalo ve zlomku vteřiny: muž vytáhl dýku ze své boty a zaútočil na Celeborna, jenž se rychle odvalil stranou, stále však byl muž ozbrojený a elf ne, a Melpomaen nebyl ochotný vzdát se jakékoliv šance, vrhl se na muže a pokusil se ho odtrhnout od pána. Ostří dýky se blýsklo v měsíčním svitu a Melpomaen se přilepil na ruku, která držela zbraň, což skončilo zápasem a nakonec ho těžká pěst udeřila přímo do tváře.   
  
Melpomaen padl jako kámen a všechno se zatmělo.   
  
* * *   
  
Kdyby jen se dva meče na zdi přestaly hýbat, mohl by být schopný přemluvit svou hlavu, aby se taky přestala točit.   
  
Meče?   
  
V jeho pokoji nebyly žádné meče, tohle věděl určitě. A přes bolest hlavy z Mordoru se Melpomaen začal zajímat, kde je, když ne ve vlastním pokoji?   
  
„Rád vidím, že jsi ještě naživu,“ zavrčel kdosi, Melpomaen otočil hlavu a při tom zvuku sebou trhnul.   
  
Byl to lord Celeborn a držel džbánek.   
  
„Tady, vypij to, pomůže ti to od bolesti hlavy," řekl a pomohl mladému elfovi posadit se.   
  
Melpomaen vzal džbánek, usrkl a protáhl obličej.   
  
„Hořké!" řekl a otřásl se.   
  
„Ano. To je jedna z velkých tragédií v životě, že všechno, po čem se ti má udělat líp, chutná jako vrrčí trus," řekl lord a Melpomaen se usmál, což bolelo, a teď si všiml, že levá strana jeho obličeje je oteklá a bolavá. Zvedl ruku a dotkl se tváře.   
  
„Co se stalo?" zeptal se, cítil horkou kůži, a Celeborn si povzdechl.   
  
„Schytal jsi monokl v hrdinském pokusu ochránit mou méně než ctihodnou osobu, a tak jsi se stal další z mých obětí."   
  
Melpomaen na okamžik zavřel oči. Byl tam hostinec a dva muži a…   
  
„Jste zraněn, můj pane?" zeptal se ustaraně a Celeborn zavrtěl hlavou.   
  
„Ne, penneth - a to hlavně díky tvé kuráži. Musím říct, že jsi bojoval statečně - na pisálka svitků."   
  
Melpomaen usrkl další doušek z léčivého dryáku a pak se opřel zpátky do polštářů.   
  
„Kde to jsem?" zeptal se.   
  
„V mých pokojích. Chtěl jsem se ujistit, že o tebe bude dobře postaráno."   
  
Celeborn se vážně zahleděl na mladého elfa, jehož oko nabralo zajímavou tmavě modrou barvu, a znovu si povzdechl.   
  
„Musím se omluvit. Choval jsem se jako blázen, já - neměl jsem si vylévat svou zlost na tobě. To nebylo hodné lorda. Nicméně mi to ukázalo, že můj čas tady končí a že bude lepší odejít, než způsobím další potíže."   
  
Melpomaen se posadil.   
  
„Můj pane - nerozumím tomu. Proč chcete odejít? Vaše rodina je tady, i vaši přátelé. A kam byste šel?"   
  
Celeborn se podrbal na hlavě, pak si rukou projel vlasy.   
  
„Popluju na Západ. Měl jsem to udělat už dávno. Tady v Roklince pro mě není místo, jsem Pán bez říše a manžel bez manželky, a to je jen pro začátek."   
  
Mladý elf naslouchal, pak vzhlédl.   
  
„Můj pane - myslím, že vím, jak se cítíte. Jde o Vánoce, že ano?" Jazykem si navlhčil suché rty a opatrně vážil slova, než pokračoval. „Vánoce jsou časem, kdy se schází rodina a může to být… bolestné, být sám v tuto roční dobu. Všude jsou usměvavé tváře a… jeden se může cítit osamělý."   
  
Celeborn si prohlížel mladou, červenající se tvář před sebou.   
  
„Mluvíš moudře na někoho tak mladého. Ale ty se tak určitě necítíš? Máš rodinu a přátele a bezpochyby budeš na Štědrý večer sedět mezi svými milovanými, budeš zpívat písně a pít svařené víno."   
  
Melpomaen zrudl dokonce temněji.   
  
„Celá moje rodina odešla do Přístavů, můj pane, a moje sestra žije v Lothlórienu a dlouho jsem ji neviděl. A… vlastně přátelé nemám, abych byl upřímný. Mistr Erestor je velmi přátelský, stejně tak lord Elrond, ale mají své vlastní rodiny, takže… jsem na Vánoce obvykle sám. Loni jsem šel do postele sotva vyšel měsíc, jen abych se vyhnul tomu, abych seděl ve svém pokoji úplně sám. Nejsem moc oblíbený, chápejte."   
  
Celeborn byl překvapený.   
  
„Nejsi oblíbený? Jak to?"   
  
Melpomaen si povzdechl.   
  
„Moc mluvím. Neudržím tajemství. Jsem příliš zvědavý a mám rád klepy. Neumím bojovat, nebyl jsem v žádné bitvě a nikdo mě nebere vážně. Nejsem moc chytrý, nikdy jsem nebyl nikde jinde než v Roklince, nejsem moc statečný a nikdy nepochopím vtipy. Dokonce Ostružiní by mě v boji vyřadila.“   
  
Na chvíli oba seděli v tichu.   
  
„Víš, Melpomaene - kdysi jsem znal elfa, který byl zrovna jako ty. Byl to nejotravnější elfátko, jaké jsem kdy viděl. Bez ustání mluvil, měl důvtip mouchy octomilky a byl nemotorný jako jeskynní trol. A když šel do bitvy, obával jsem se, že bude první, kdo padne nepřítelovým mečem."   
  
Celeborn se usmíval a Melpomaen na něj hleděl, velice zvědavý dozvědět se konec tohoto příběhu.   
  
„Co se mu stalo? Byl zabit?"   
  
Pán se zasmál.   
  
„Ó ne, hůř: vzal si mou dceru."   
  
Melpomaenovy oči byly velké jako talířky.   
  
„Lord Elrond? On byl to otravné elfátko?"   
  
Celeborn se zachichotal, a ačkoliv to Melpomaenovi přišlo jako zvláštní zvuk od pána, líbilo se mu to.   
  
„Ano, byl to Elrond. Tak vidíš - nic není ztraceno. Všichni žijeme, abychom se učili a rostli, a nikdy nepřestaneme. Elrond v tobě jistě musí vidět potenciál, jinak by z tebe nikdy neudělal poradce, v tak mladém věku."   
  
Mladý elf se pokusil o malý, zkřivený úsměv.   
  
„Opravdu si to myslíte? Myslíte si, že jsem užitečný?"   
  
„Samozřejmě, že jsi, penneth - už jen kvůli tomu, jak se ujišťuješ, že tvrdohlaví staří elfové najdou cestu domů z hospody."   
  
Celeborn mrkl a Melpomaen se podíval jinam, mírně v rozpacích.   
  
„Tak, a teď doprovodím já _tebe_ do tvých komnat a tam budeš odpočívat, ráno se na tebe Elrond nebo Elladan přijdou podívat."   
  
„Děkuji, můj pane," řekl mladý poradce a pokusil se vstát.   
  
„Ne, ne, nezkoušej chodit. Schytal jsi tam dost ran, ponesu tě."   
  
Zvedl mladého elfa, který téměř nic nevážil, a zamířil ke dveřím. Melpomaen se červenal jako řepa a vyslal modlitbu k Valar, aby se na chodbě nesetkali s nikým, koho znal, kdo by ho mohl vidět, jak je nesen jako nějaké elfátko, které si narazilo prst!   
  
Na cestě k Melpomaenovým komnatám se Celeborn zeptal:   
  
„Tak ty jsi nikdy neviděl nic kromě Roklinky, je to pravda?"   
  
„Ano, můj pane," odpověděl mladý elf a cítil se neuvěřitelně hloupě.   
  
„Ale zajímáš se o vzdálené říše?"   
  
„Ó ano, ano! Strávil jsem mnoho večerů posloucháním příběhů lorda Glorfindela, jak zabil balroga a o bitvách, ve kterých byl! Ty příběhy můžu poslouchat pořád!"   
  
Celeborn zaúpěl.   
  
„Můj drahý mladý příteli, ty musíš být pro Glorfindela darem od Valar, protože nevím o nikom, kdo by ochotně trpěl ty jeho historky. Mám nápad: já jsem na Štědrý večer sám a ani ty nemáš kam jít, proč si nesedneme spolu a já ti budu vyprávět příběhy o starých časech a jejich hrdinech?"   
  
Melpomaen byl celý nadšený a neuvědomil si, že svírá Celebornovu vestu.   
  
„Myslíte - na Vánoce? Vy a já? Budete mi vyprávět příběhy? Skutečně?"   
  
„Ano, skutečně. Povím ti o bitvách a o válkách, a ty mi povíš o… daních… smlouvách… Elrondově sbírce náprstků… no, o čemkoliv, co zaměstnává mladého poradce."   
  
„To by bylo báječné," povzdechl si Melpomaen, zapomínaje na svůj monokl a pohmožděnou tvář.   
  
„Takže jsme dohodnutí?" zeptal se Celeborn.   
  
„Aye, jsme dohodnutí!" vykřikl mladý elf a věnoval Celebornovi svůj nejšťastnější úsměv.   
  
„Dobře tedy. Taky ti povím, jak to bylo s balrogem a Glorfindelem doopravdy - má sklony vynechávat některé detaily, víš."   
  
Melpomaen se zazubil a poprvé po mnoha letech se těšil na Štědrý večer.   
  
* * *   
__  
„Vánoce jsou velmi oblíbené u elfů, lidí i trpaslíků,  
tak přichází den číslo deset bez dalších cavyků."


	10. Den desátý - Dary a přítomnost

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> „Je desátý den vánoční a věc je to složitá,  
> nakupovat pro dámu, která už všechno má.“

Mauburz sledovala Rúmila s velkým pobavením, zatímco leštila police ořechovým olejem. Už přes hodinu si prohlížel oleje, parfémy, mýdla a vlasová tonika; zvedl jednu láhev, jinou odstrčil stranou, četl štítky tady a čichal k vonnému prášku támhle. Mezitím si vzdychal a Mauburz konečně usoudila, že už trpěl dost, přistoupila k němu a položila svou velkou tlapu na jeho rameno.   
  
„Milý bratr Haldira nikdy dřív sem přijít a teď stojí tady a vypadá jako Sauron po prohraná bitva. Můžu pomoct? Co Rúmil hledá? Hřeben pro Haldira? Náhubek pro Králíka?"   
  
Rúmil si znovu povzdechl, oběma rukama si prohrábl vlasy a přinutil se k úsměvu, aby dal najevo, že ví, že skřetice žertuje.   
  
„Ai, paní Mauburz, kdyby to jen bylo tak jednoduché. Hledám vánoční dárek pro osobu, která má všechno…"   
  
„Žena nebo muž?" zeptala se Mauburz a Rúmil zamumlal "žena". Skřetice se zazubila, když viděla, jak se bojovník červená, a poškrábala se na hlavě.   
  
„Pro ženy být obtížné nakupovat. Nikdy nebýt spokojené, vždy chtít jinou věc než dostat a pak přijít, vyměnit a udělat nepořádek. Můžete jí dát vycpanou hlavu vrrka, vypadá dobře na zdi."   
  
Rúmil si představil, jak by vypadal Galadrielin obličej, až by na Štědrý večer rozbalila vycpanou vrrčí hlavu, a otřásl se. Bylo dost špatné, že mohla číst jeho myšlenky a nejspíš věděla, že pro ni ještě nemá žádný dárek, ale vrrčí hlavu - ne. Prostě - ne.   
  
„Nemyslím si, že by dáma mohla ocenit takový dar, byť tak rozkošný," řekl diplomaticky.   
  
Mauburz si odfrkla. „Pak je to hloupá elfka. Můžete udělat dárkem sebe, s mašlí kolem malého elfa, co vy na to?"   
  
Rúmil na skřetici vyvalil oči a Mauburz se zakřenila, šťastná, že elfa popletla.   
  
„Promiňte, paní Mauburz? Asi jsem vám dobře nerozuměl…" koktal a skřetice si mnula ruce.   
  
„Ne, ne, milý bratr Haldira rozuměl správně. Vy mohl dát pod vánoční strom sebe a mít jen mašli. To je milý nápad. To taky dostane milý pán Orophin od milého pána Elladana."   
  
Rúmil zaúpěl.   
  
„To je - příliš mnoho informací, paní Mauburz. A já se neodvažuji zeptat, odkud jste je vzala."   
  
Samolibý úsměv byl odpovědí na jeho otázku a on se rozhodl obrátit svou pozornost zpátky na vystavené zboží.   
  
Právě v tom okamžiku vstoupil do obchodu Lindir. Na rozdíl od pěvce se stejným jménem, tenhle rozkošný mladý elf vyrostl s přehnaně ochranitelskou matkou, která ho po tisíciletí držela mimo realitu života, takže zatímco byl stejně starý jako dvojčata, duševně byl na úrovni elfátka. Navzdory sáhodlouhým vysvětlením od Erestora i Glorfindela stále pevně věřil, že děti pokládá Yavanna pod mallornové stromy, a znal zpaměti každou pohádku z "Nany Husy".   
  
Kdyby žil kdekoliv jinde než v Roklince, lidé by se na něj dívali jako na podivína, ale tady musel být rozhodně počítán mezi inteligentnější část populace.   
  
Právě teď vypadal velmi vzrušeně, modré oči mu jiskřily a nad hlavu zvedl svou oblíbenou hračku, plyšovou panenku Nany Husy.   
  
„Paní, Mauburz, paní Mauburz, podívejte, co jsem dostal k Vánocům!" volal ode dveří a rychle přistoupil ke skřetici, která sáhla pro dózu sušenek, aby jimi uvítala svého neobyčejného přítele.   
  
„Ty dostal novou panenku?" zeptala se a Lindir se zasmál a zavrtěl hlavou, až mu copánky létaly.   
  
„Ne, ne - podívejte! Slečna Husa dostala k Vánocům nový obleček! Slečna Arwen to ušila!"   
  
Mauburz vzala hračku do svých velkých tlap a obdivovala červený sametový čepeček, plášť a hedvábnou košilku husy tak, jak jí to její skřetí smysl pro krásu dovolil.   
  
„Velmi hezké, elegantní, podobá se paní Galadriel," zašklebila se a koukla na Rúmila, jenž spolkl poznámku o této urážce. Lindir se otočil, spatřil Galadhrima a rozběhl se k němu.   
  
„Pane Rúmile! Viděl jste nový obleček slečny Husy?"   
  
Rúmil měl na jazyku naštvanou odpověď, ale když viděl Lindirovy zářící oči a jeho šťastný úsměv, neměl to srdce zkazit den nejstaršímu elfátku na Ardě a řekl: „Vskutku, jsou to šaty hodné urozené dámy. Musíš být velmi pyšný."   
  
Lindir přikývl, dal Rúmilovi rychlý polibek na tvář a vrátil se k Mauburz, která sledovala scénu s obrovským pobavením.   
  
„Co milé elfátko Lindir chce?" zeptala se a Lindir zčervenal.   
  
„Ach, to já opravdu nevím, slečno Mauburz. Hledám vánoční dárek pro pana Faramira, protože byl velmi přátelský a ukázal mi, jak napodobit ptačí volání."   
  
Mauburz povytáhla obočí. No podívejme se, pomyslela si, mladý Lindir konečně dospívá?   
  
„Mohl bys dát milému pánovi Faramirovi k Vánocům tabák," navrhla, ale Lindir zavrtěl hlavou.   
  
„Ne, on nekouří. Říkal, že kouření je škodlivé a pan Gandalf řekl, že je to nesmysl, a dohadovali se, a pan Faramir trval na svém a milý pan Gandalf řekl, že strčí svou dýmku tam, kam slunce nesvítí, jestli s tím pan Faramir nepřestane a pak nevím, co se stalo, protože mistr Erestor mi rukama zakryl uši. Kde slunce nesvítí, paní Mauburz?"   
  
Rúmil si přitiskl ruku k ústům, aby nevyprskl smíchy, a Mauburz měla stejný problém.   
  
„Museli mluvit o Mordoru, Lindire. Tak žádný tabák. Možná mýdlo?"   
  
Lindir se na ni podíval se spravedlivým rozhořčením.   
  
„Pan Faramir nepotřebuje mýdlo, není špinavý!"   
  
Mauburz pokrčila rameny.   
  
„Tak Lindir nemá žádnou představu, co dát pánovi Faramirovi?"   
  
„Oh, já jsem měl představu," řekl Lindir, šoupal nohama a znovu se červenal. „Ale mistr Erestor řekl, že to není dobrý dar a panu Faramirovi se možná nebude líbit."   
  
„Jaký dar?" zeptala se Mauburz.   
  
„Chtěl jsem mu dát mojí nejmilejší knihu Nany Husy, protože," a tady se začervenal ještě víc, „je můj nejlepší kamarád."   
  
Velká teplá ruka spočinula na Lindirově rameni, a když vzhlédl, spatřil usmívající se Glorfindelovu tvář.   
  
„Drahý, drahý Lindire," řekl. „Zatímco můj nejdražší pisálek svitků možná má většinou pravdu - v tomhle případě se zmýlil. Není důležité, _co_ dáváme jako dárek, ale _proč_. Chceš dát panu Faramirovi svou knihu, protože ho máš moc rád, jsi ochoten dát něco, co má pro tebe velkou hodnotu a tím ho poctíš. Tohle pro něj bude ten největší dárek ze všech, a pokud ho odhaduji správně, velice ten dar ocení."   
  
Lindir se na válečníka rozzářeně podíval, celý vzrušený.   
  
„Ach, děkuji vám, děkuji, pane Glorfindeli! Půjdu tedy za slečnou Arwen a požádám ji, aby mi pomohla zabalit knihu! A jste si jistý, že se to bude panu Faramirovi líbit?"   
  
„Absolutně jistý," řekl Glorfindel a pohladil mladého elfa po hlavě.   
  
Lindir si povyskočil a pak strčil slečnu Husu Glorfindelovi přímo před nos.   
  
„Podívejte, pane Glorfindeli, slečna Husa má nový obleček! No nevypadá skvěle?"   
  
Glorfindel, který musel vést dlouhé hovory s Estorelovou hobití panenkou, aby byl jeho syn spokojený, vzal jedno červeně oděné křídlo slečny Husy a políbil ho.   
  
„Vypadáte dnes velice půvabně, slečno Huso. Kdybych už nebyl ženatý s rozkošným Erestorem, dal bych vám celé své srdce."   
  
Lindir vypískl radostí, pak vyběhl ze dveří, všem zamával na rozloučenou a zmizel směrem k Poslednímu domáckému domu, nepochybně navštívit Arwen a připravit dárek pro Faramira.   
  
„Roztomilé dítě," poznamenal Glorfindel a Mauburz přikývla. „Roztomilé staré dítě," řekla, „mohl být ženatý už a mít šest elfátek. Pitomá Lindirova nana."   
  
Glorfindel se usmál.   
  
„Ai, paní Mauburz - časem i tohle srdce najde klíč a bude odemknuto. Jsme elfové, máme všechen čas Ardy. A teď, potřebuji mast na modřiny, Estorelovi se podařilo zvrhnout jednu z Erestorových polic a jedna kniha mu spadla na hlavu."   
  
Mauburz vylezla na židli a vzala zboží z police, položila ho před lorda Glorfindela a vzala si mince. Pak otevřela dózu se sušenkami.   
  
„Tady, vemte sušenku pro milého malého Estorela, lorde Glorfindeli," řekla a Fin jí poděkoval.   
  
„Báječné, všechno jídlo, se kterým dělal nepořádek, už spotřeboval!" zasmál se, a když opouštěl obchod, zamával Rúmilovi na rozloučenou.   
  
„Asi bych měl taky jít," řekl Galadhrim, „nenašel jsem, co jsem hledal."   
  
Zamířil ke dveřím a vrazil přímo do Celeborna. Ani jeden z elfů nepromluvil, stáli s nosy téměř u sebe a ačkoliv Rúmil zrudl, nevyhnul se lordovu pohledu.   
  
Galadhrim sklonil hlavu a promluvil: „Mae govannen, můj pane. Velice se omlouvám, nedíval jsem se, kam jdu."   
  
Celeborn si prohlížel elfa před sebou. 'Ano,' pomyslel si, 'jsi z mé krve, jsi sličný a neznáš strach a ulovil jsi srdce té nejsličnější ze všech.' Bohužel, skrytá hrdost, kterou cítil, rychle zmizela, když si vzpomněl, _na čí úkor_ Rúmil získal zmíněné sličné srdce.   
  
„Milý lord Celeborn nezabije milého bratra Haldira tady. Zrovna je zameteno, neudělat nepořádek. Jestli ho chcete zabít, tak venku, a rukama, ne mečem."   
  
Oba elfové civěli na skřetici nejistí, jestli si dělá legraci nebo ne. Nakonec Celeborn drapnul Rúmilovu paži a zatáhnul ho do rohu, skřetici z doslechu - přinejmenším si to myslel.   
  
„Rúmile - vím, že je to špatné místo a špatný čas, ale protože ses mi poslední týdny vyhýbal, musím využít této příležitosti a zeptat se: jsou zvěsti, které jsem slyšel, pravdivé?"   
  
Mladší elf těžce polkl - takže tohle je hodina pravdy. Toho se bál. Celou dobu byl rozpolcený mezi svou láskou k paní a věrností ke svému pánovi a nevěděl, jak by měl tuto situaci Celebornovi vysvětlit. Přinejmenším jeho pán nevypadal rozzlobeně, pouze ustaraně. Na okamžik zvažoval, že bude hrát a zeptá se 'jaké zvěsti' nebo něco stejně směšného, ale úcta, kterou choval k elfovi před sebou, mu to nedovolila, tak se rozhodl být upřímný.   
  
„Pokud ty zvěsti tvrdí, že miluji Paní Galadriel, pak ano, jsou pravdivé. Pokud tvrdí, že jsem zradil svého Pána, pak ne, tyto zvěsti pravdivé nejsou."   
  
Celeborn přikývl.   
  
„Je tvá láska upřímná, Rúmile? Je to elfka, kterou miluješ, nebo Paní Zlatého lesa? Je to moc a bohatství, nebo její krásné srdce a duše? Odpověz pravdivě, protože já poznám, jestli budeš lhát."   
  
Rúmil neváhal.   
  
„Miluji jí pro ni samotnou. Nic jiného mě nezajímá. Pokud se mě zeptáte, zda je má láska opětována, pak vám nemůžu odpovědět, protože jen ona zná odpověď. Bez váhání bych za ni dal život."   
  
Lord si povzdechl.   
  
„Dal jsem jí volnost už dávno, Rúmile; má svobodu jít svou vlastní cestou, stejně jako já. Láska se během věků může změnit. Sice už netoužím prožít s ní život, ale nesnesu vidět ji raněnou. Trpěla už dost a obávám se, že jsem byl častěji příčinou její bolesti než štěstí. Uvědomuješ si, do čeho jdeš, Rúmile? Budeš tu pro ni, až bude volat naše ztracené dítě, když se zatmí její mysl a bude bloudit po lese, aniž by věděla, kdo je nebo kam jde? Jsi schopen to unést?"   
  
Mladšímu elfovi se zaleskly oči.   
  
„Ano, můj pane. Jsem schopen a unesu to. Vím všechno o utrpení a žalu, truchlil jsem pro své bratry, mou matku, mého otce. Ale jsem silný! Můžu jí pomoci nést její břímě!"   
  
Celeborn se jemně dotkl tváře druhého elfa.   
  
„Tvůj otec by na tebe byl velmi hrdý, mladý Rúmile," řekl, „a teď běž, bolí mě vidět tě v této chvíli, ale zapamatuj si dobře: máš mé požehnání a nepřeji ti nic zlého."   
  
Rúmil, který od svého pána čekal cokoliv od souboje po záchvat hysterie a byl zaražen tímto šlechetným přijetím, přikývl a rychle opustil obchod, čímž se chtěl ušetřit ponížení plakat před svým pánem.   
  
Celeborn na chvíli stál nepohnutě a uvědomoval si, že přerušil poslední spojení se svým starým životem. Nebyl to snadný krok a dlouho se toho bál - odejít, konečně odejít.   
  
Hluboce si povzdechl a pak si všiml šperkovnice na pultě. Byla v ní směs klenotů; prsteny, hřebeny, náhrdelníky - žádné cenné věci, ale pěkné na pohled. Do oka mu padla jedna spona do vlasů - byla vyřezávaná z jantaru, ve tvaru letícího ptáka, a něco na ní upoutalo jeho pozornost. Byla jemné, teplé hnědé barvy a to mu něco připomnělo. Na zlomek vteřiny si vzpomněl na bohaté hnědé vlasy jako hedvábí rozhozené na polštáři - ale okamžik byl hned pryč.   
  
„Chtěl bych tuto sponu, paní Mauburz," řekl a skřetice otevřela skleněné víko kazety, vyndala křehkou věc a zabalila ji do měkkého bílého hedvábí.   
  
Celeborn vůbec netušil, proč ji koupil - ale tak nějak to bylo správné.   
  
* * *   
__  
„Jedenáctý den se blíží, Štědrý večer přijde brzy,  
stejně jako pár potíží, obávám se, drazí čtenáři …" 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poznámka autorky: Lindir do tohoto příběhu vklouzl z vesmíru Magické krysy a je výhradně a naprosto postavou Zimraphel, tak, jak je vylíčen na naší vývěsce ( Elf on a Shelf - pozn. překl.). Slečna Husa se tu objevila se zvláštním povolením Pana Housera, který zakejhal svůj souhlas.


	11. Den jedenáctý - Bratře, můj bratře

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> „Je jedenáctý den vánoční a moudré by bylo, kdyby Thranduil  
> na obrovské překvapení se dobře připravil.“

Pro cestovatele byly tři způsoby, jak poznat, že se blíží k Temnému hvozdu:   
  
\- pokles teploty  
\- nedostatek spolucestovatelů  
\- dopravní značky hlásající, aby šli domů   
  
Amaris zastavil svého koně a prohlížel si sedmou ceduli, kterou dosud minul a která stručnými slovy oznamovala těm, kteří cestovali touto cestou, že za tímto bodem nejsou vítáni, a povzdechl si.   
  
„Vítej v Temném hvozdě," řekl, „v srdci a duši Středozemě."   
  
Vypadalo to, že jeho kůň souhlasí a potřásl hlavou.   
  
„No, drahý příteli, přinejmenším výrobcům značek se muselo za vlády mého bratra dařit dobře. Co myslíš, jsou dál po cestě padací dveře?"   
  
Kdyby toho byl kůň schopen, pokrčil by rameny, a Amaris musel použít mnoho laskavých slov, aby zvíře přesvědčil k dalšímu pohybu.   
  
Amaris jel asi patnáct minut a už byl obklopený temnými, starověkými stromy, které stály tak blízko sebe, že sluneční světlo nedokázalo dosáhnout na zem, a ptáci ustávali ve zpěvu.   
  
Zrovna se chystal pronést ke svému koni další poznámku o slunném Temném hvozdu, když, zdánlivě odnikud, seskočilo ze stromů pět elfů a přistálo před ním, aniž by způsobili hluk nebo zanechali stopu ve sněhu. Jejich šípy nemířily na něj, ale nemohlo být pochyb, že jakýkoliv špatný pohyb by mohl mít fatální následky; jako jeden z nich to věděl lépe, než aby podceňoval lukostřelce z Temného hvozdu.   
  
Mladý elf postoupil dopředu. Měl vlněný plášť a starý, hodně záplatovaný kabátec a uklonil se Amarisovi na pozdrav.   
  
„Buď pozdraven, cizinče. Vstoupil jsi do království Temného hvozdu, tudíž předpokládám, že neumíš číst, protože jsi musel minout mnoho značek, oznamujících ti, abys ses držel dál. Kdo jsi, co tu děláš a na co to zíráš?"   
  
Amaris povytáhl obočí.   
  
„Jsem Amaris z Temného hvozdu a číst umím velice dobře - pouze dávám přednost ignorování písemného svědectví o zářivé osobnosti tvého otce. Jsem tu, abych ho otravoval, a zírám na větvičku, která se zachytila v jednom z tvých copánků, ačkoliv šmouha na tvém nose vypadá zajímavěji; v těchto dnech jeden stěží zahlédne ošumělého elfa. Ještě něco bys rád věděl, _Legolasi_?"   
  
Čelist mladého elfa poklesla nad touto troufalou řečí a rychle si sáhl do zcuchaných vlasů - skutečně, větvička se tam musela zachytit, když předcházející den prolézal nějakým ostružinovým keřem. Jak trapné.   
  
Legolas rychle odstranil obtěžující kousek křoví a střelil varovným pohledem po svých společnících, kteří měli problémy potlačit chichotání.   
  
„Amaris z Temného hvozdu, hm?" odfrknul si a díval se na sličného elfa před sebou, který vypadal čistě a elegantně navzdory jeho jednoduchému oděvu, jeho vlasy byly úhledně spletené a spadaly po jeho zádech.   
  
„S nesmírným potěšením sleduji, že máš takovou vynikající paměť, penneth. Protože to znamená, že si pravděpodobně budeš pamatovat cestu k Velké Jeskyni tvého otce a budeš mě tam moci doprovodit. Dlouho jsem jel, jsem unavený a potřebuji koupel, jídlo a urážky od tvého otce. Jsem si jistý, že přinejmenším to poslední může být poskytnuto bez potíží, tak co kdybys ukazoval cestu, sličný lístečku, a já tě budu následovat?"   
  
Legolas byl rozpolcený mezi pobavením a pobouřením. Nikdy, na všech svých cestách, se nesetkal s elfem jako je tenhle. Druhý elf očividně neviděl víc než dvě století a bude nazývat jeho, Legolase, který byl tři tisíce let starý, "maličký"?   
  
„Tak se na to podívejme, Amarisi," řekl Legolas a začal počítat na svých prstech. „Neznám tě. Ale zdá se, že ty znáš mě. Nikdo z mých přátel tady tě nezná. Jsi drzý, otravný a přechytralý, a myslíš si, že můžeš jen tak zčistajasna vjet do Temného hvozdu a navštívit mého otce, který odmítá přivítat dokonce i lordy a krále?"   
  
Amaris se díval na svého synovce, na okamžik o otázce uvažoval a pak přikývl.   
  
„Vlastně - ano. Můžeme teď jít?"   
  
Legolas si poklepal na čelo. Nebyl si jistý jídlem nebo postelí, ale jednu věc tenhle elf od jeho ady jistě dostane, a to bude urážka. Osobně se nemohl dočkat, až to uvidí, tak kývl na své společníky a obrátil se.   
  
„Dobře tedy, půjdeme. Ujisti se, že nespadneš ze svého pěkného koně, Amarisi, nebo by si tě mohli dát pavouci k obědu."   
  
„Jsem dojatý tvou péčí, Legolasi - a mimochodem, máš větvičku taky v druhém copánku."   
  
S tím zamlaskal jazykem a kůň vykročil kupředu, takže všechno, co mohli Legolas a jeho strážní dělat, bylo následovat nevítaného hosta, který měl nehoráznou drzost začít teď zpívat.   
  
Legolas, který se pokoušel držet krok s jezdcem, pomyslel na svého otce a na tváři se mu rozlil široký úsměv.   
  
Tohle, usoudil, bude veliká legrace.   
  
* * *   
  
Jeho královská Výsost, Thranduil Jedinečný a Neopakovatelný, Milovaný a velmi Obdivovaný Král, Nejúžasnější a Nejobávanější vládce Temného hvozdu, Král z milosti Valar, Vládce dvou tisíciletí, Zářívá hvězda Nejzelenějšího ze Zelených hvozdů, Nejasnější ze všech elfů, Světlo Temného věku, Syn Orophera Velkolepého atd., atd., atd. seděl před krbem ve svých soukromých komnatách, uprostřed jmelí, bobulí, jedlových větviček a sušených jablek. Špička jeho jazyka odhodlaně trčela z levého koutku úst, a on opatrně opravoval nějaké bobule na své koruně.   
  
To byla jedna z věcí, které na Vánocích miloval nejvíc - že může nosit svou oblíbenou korunu a tu, kterou si sám ozdobí. Jistě, čelenky byly krásné a vypadaly sličně, ale tahle koruna mu připomínala jeho dětství, když seděl se svými rodiči a sourozenci a měl tu čest zdobit korunu pro svého adu. Byl tehdy velmi mladý a jeho prsty ne příliš zručné, ale jeho starší bratr mu vždycky pomáhal, aniž by se musel cítit neschopný, a tohle byly nejlepší doby jeho dětství, na které vždycky rád vzpomínal.   
  
Bohužel jeho vlastní syn nevykazoval vůbec žádnou uměleckou zručnost. Byl to válečník a lovec a těch pár pokusů, kdy se Thranduil pokoušel zaměřit Legolasův zájem na umění, končilo záchvaty hněvu, trucováním a špulením rtů, takže to po nějaké době vzdal. Miloval svého mladého, pohlížel na něj jako na nebroušený diamant a byl nesmírně pyšný na jeho úspěchy jako člena Společenstva devíti, které zachránilo Středozem před jistou zkázou.   
  
Skřípěl zuby, když s sebou Legolas před dvěma lety dotáhl trpaslíka jako čestného hosta na vánoční oslavy, ale akceptoval to. Shledal Gimliho moudrým a zábavným, ačkoliv by raději zemřel, než by to připustil, a dokonce neztratil náladu, když trpaslík samolibě požádal o vyhlídkovou cestu po kobkách, o kterých mu jeho otec tolik vyprávěl.   
  
Ale to byla vánoční minulost, teď musel dokončit tuto korunu a byl poněkud rozmrzelý, když uslyšel zaklepání na dveře, oznamující přerušení.   
  
„Vstupte, když musíte," zabručel a závan studeného vzduchu mu prozradil, že jeho návštěvník vstoupil; neobtěžoval se vzhlédnout - poznal by tyto kroky mezi tisíci jinými.   
  
„Legolasi - nečekal jsem, že se vrátíš tak brzy. Děje se něco?"   
  
Thranduil ukousl konec nitě a vyplivl ji do ohně, který zasyčel.   
  
„Ehm - našel jsem v lese něco zvláštního, ada, a teď si nejsem jistý, co s tím mám dělat."   
  
Thranduil vzhlédl, všiml si šmouhy na Legolasově nosu, trhliny v jeho kalhotách těsně nad levým kolenem a neupravených vlasů a hluboce si povzdechl.   
  
„Prosím, neříkej mi, že jsi našel další opuštěné vrrčí štěně nebo pavoučí mimino, Legolasi. Ať je to cokoliv: ne, nemůžeš si to nechat."   
  
Legolas se zamračil.   
  
„Nikdy jsem domů nepřinesl vrrka, ada!" protestoval a Thranduil přikývl a zápasil s nepoddajným kusem křoví.   
  
„To je pravda, omlouvám se, synu. Vrrk přinesl domů tebe. Ale jsem teď velice zaneprázdněný, jak můžeš vidět, tak mi, prosím tě, pověz: o co jde?"   
  
„Jde o tohle - o _elfa_ , ada," řekl Legolas a Thranduil si dobře všiml, jak jeho syn protáhl poslední slovo, „našli jsme ho na cestě k Velké Jeskyni a on trval na tom, že bude přiveden k tobě. Co budeme dělat?"   
  
Thranduil otráveně protočil oči.   
  
„Ach, pro smilování lesního ducha, Legolasi - udělej to, co děláme vždycky, vyděs ho, uraž ho a vyhoď ho z mé říše. Nepřeji si mít tady cizince, aby dupali po mých sedmikráskách a kradli můj čas."   
  
Legolas šoupal nohama.   
  
„No, tohle není obyčejný cestovatel. Zdá se, že toho o nás dost ví a je velmi neodbytný. Říká, že se jmenuje Amaris a…"   
  
„Amaris?" přerušil Thranduil svého syna a mladý elf byl trochu překvapený ostrým tónem v hlase svého otce.   
  
„Ano," odpověděl, „říkal, že je z Temného hvozdu, ale to nemůže být pravda, znám tady každého elfa a nikdy jsem ho neviděl."   
  
Thranduilova hlava začala bolet. Před okamžikem myslel na svého bratra, který tak dávno zemřel - další na tom proklatém Gil-galadově seznamu obětí - a teď tu byl tenhle cizinec se stejným jménem? Co to je - Thranduilův Národní den otravování?   
  
Ale byly Vánoce, a víno, které se ohřívalo na nízkém ohni ve velké konvici, šířilo svou báječnou kořeněnou vůni celou místností a smyčky na korzetu, který držel Thranduilovo srdce pevně na místě, byly trochu povolené, tak pokrčil rameny a přikývl.   
  
„Dobře tedy, přiveď toho elfa sem, ale zůstaň venku, a když tě zavolám, přijď a odkliď ho, nebo tohle nikdy nedodělám včas."   
  
Legolas byl trochu překvapený reakcí svého otce, ale znal ho dobře na to, aby mu odporoval, vyšel tedy ven a Thranduil ho slyšel štěkat nějaké rozkazy. Dveře se zvonu otevřely a byly slyšet lehké kroky - zvuk, který Thranduilovi něco připomínal, ale nemohl si to vybavit, tak zvedl hlavu.   
  
„Moc rád tě zase vidím, lístečku."   
  
Někdo by si v ten moment mohl krále Temného hvozdu splést s mramorovou sochou, protože rozhodně vypadal, jako by se proměnil v kámen. Jeho ústa byla mírně otevřená, jeho oči hleděly na elfa před ním a nepohnul jediným svalem.   
  
„Zavři pusu, Thranduile, vůbec se to nehodí k tvé jinak velmi sličné tváři."   
  
Amaris si sundal plášť, elegantně se na něj usadil a se zájmem pohlédl na korunu, kterou Thranduil držel ve svých nehybných prstech.   
  
Tohle, usoudil Král Temného hvozdu, musí být nějaký sen, nebo si s ním lesní duchové pohrávají, nebo vypil příliš mnoho svařeného ročníku 2948 Druhého věku.   
  
Tohle nemohl být Amaris, protože Amaris byl mrtvý. Amaris byl velice mrtvý a Thranduil si dobře pamatoval dvojnásobnou bolest ze ztráty svého otce i svého milovaného bratra - bratra, který, navzdory svému mladému věku, prokazoval velkou moudrost a inteligenci, který odporoval přísným způsobům jejich otce všemi možnými způsoby a který vydal knihu frivolního a velmi delikátního obsahu nazvanou “Temnohvozdská tajemství lásky", čímž králi Oropherovi málem přivodil infarkt.   
  
Ne - tohle nemohl být Amaris, který byl vykázán ze svého domova, když se rozhodl následovat Gil-galada do bitvy, který oprostil rodinu od nějakého ztřeštěného uctívání hrdiny, který si zvolil Velekrále místo své rodiny, zanechávaje za sebou svého bratra samotného a plačícího.   
  
To nemohl být Amaris.   
  
Ale byl. Byla to ta samá milovaná tvář, uštěpačný hlas, vůně rozmačkaných lístků máty, dlouhé, elegantní prsty.   
  
Vrátil se? Bylo to možné?   
  
Thranduil se díval přímo do očí druhého elfa. Amaris opětoval pohled a Thranduil viděl smutek, bolest, osamělost - ale také lásku, vřelost - a strach? Byl to strach?   
  
Na okamžik, který se zdál jako celá věčnost, Thranduil zadržel dech. Pak natáhl dvě třesoucí se ruce a nabídl Amarisovi napůl dokončenou korunu a větvičku s bobulemi.   
  
„Nemůžu to opravit. Můžeš mi pomoct?"   
  
Amaris vzal obě věci, aniž by přerušil oční kontakt se svým mladším bratrem.   
  
„Samozřejmě, že můžu, lístečku. Tohle není nic, co by se nedalo opravit."   
  
Thranduil sledoval, jak Amarisovy hbité prsty připevnily bobule ke koruně a viděl také, jak špička jazyka jeho bratra byla odhodlaně natlačená v koutku úst.   
  
Na okamžik zaváhal, pak se natáhnul, pohladil Amarisovu tvář a jeho bratr vzhlédl a věnoval mu svůj nejvřelejší a nejoslnivější úsměv.   
  
„Máš pravdu Amarisi - není nic, co by se nedalo opravit."   
  
A pak společně korunu dokončili.   
  
* * *   
__  
„Dvanáctý den vánoční už je velmi blízko  
a přivede zpátky všechny naše blízké."


	12. Den dvanáctý, část první - Nálezci-majitelé

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> „Dvanáctý den vánoční to vypadá,   
> že nový přírůstek bude mít tahle rodina…“

Elrondovi byla zima.   
  
To bylo zvláštní - většinou spal pán Imladris zachumlaný v pěti či šesti mohutných přikrývkách, zakuklený jako housenka, a stěží mu vyčuhovaly špičky uší.   
  
Nicméně dnes ráno mu _byla_ zima, a když se vzbudil, okamžitě zjistil příčinu: všechny jeho přikrývky byly pryč. Kde? Přetočil se na bok a měl odpověď: Gil-galad. Jeho královská výsost měla dvě přikrývky omotané kolem boků, další si tiskl k hrudi a na dalších dvou ležel. Tak Elrond zůstal bez ničeho, přikrytý jen studeným raním vánkem.   
  
Půlelf zavrčel a pokusil se ulovit zpátky aspoň dvě přikrývky, ale Gil svíral látku dost pevně a bez ohledu na to, jak moc Elrond tahal a škubal, Gil jí nepustil. Nakonec ho Elrondovo úsilí probudilo, zamrkal a ušklíbl se.   
  
„No, no, drahý Elronde - tak nedočkavý? Takhle brzo ráno?"   
  
Elrond si odfrkl.   
  
„Je mi zima. Jsem zmrzlý. A ty sis všechny přikrývky urval pro sebe."   
  
Gil zazíval a protáhl si ruce, vypadal při tom jako velká a velice líná kočka.   
  
„Vážně? Já neřád. Dobrá, když chceš svoje přikrývky, proč si je nevezmeš?"   
  
„Protože," zasyčel Elrond a znovu zatahal, „Ty. Na. Nich. Ležíš."   
  
Gil se zavrtěl.   
  
„Vážně? Vskutku - jsou velice pohodlné. Blahopřeji, kvalita tvých přikrývek je mimořádná."   
  
„Gile!" zavyl Elrond, „je zima! Jsem zmrzlý! Vrátíš mi PROSÍM moje přikrývky? Jsi plný elf, můžeš spát ve sněhu, aniž bys dostal rýmu! Nepotřebuješ je!"   
  
Jeho královská výsost se smála jak hyena a přetočila se na břicho.   
  
„Teda, kdo by si pomyslel, že naše první hádka bude o přikrývky! Ale v pořádku, nechci, abys trpěl. Pojď sem, ty chudáčku, zanedbaný, zmrzlý půlelfe."   
  
S tím popadl Elronda kolem pasu, přitáhl si ho k sobě, pevně ho objal a hladil jeho paže.   
  
„Tak - vidíš? Už je to lepší. Tak si přestaň stěžovat kvůli několika přikrývkám, ty pošetilý elfe. _Já_ tě zahřeju."   
  
Elrond ještě brblal, ale tišším hlasem, a tiskl se ke Gil-galadovi, jak jen to šlo.   
  
„Hezké - škoda, že budeme muset brzy vstát," povzdechl si Gil-galad a ledabyle hladil Elrondova záda.   
  
„Ano - jsou Vánoce," řekl Elrond, „velká slavnost, spousta práce."   
  
„Myslíš, že je ještě čas na malou neplánovanou přátelskou mezihru, než vstaneme?" zeptal se Gil a jeho ruce se zatoulaly níž.   
  
„To nevím. Zeptej se Erestora, zná můj denní program," ušklíbl se Elrond.   
  
„Ach, jsem si jistý, že zná tvůj, ale nezná _můj_ , milovaný," odpověděl Gil, „a můj denní program mi říká, že teď potřebuji trochu něžné, milující péče."   
  
„Ty?" podivil se Elrond, přerušen nadšeným polibkem svého milence. „ To tys mi ukradl moje přikrývky! Ty si nezasloužíš něžnou, milující péči!"   
  
„Nezasloužím?" zeptal se Gil a udělal psí oči. „Žádná možnost, že bychom mohli sjednat dohodu?"   
  
„Ani náhodou!" odpověděl Elrond přísným hlasem, „krást přikrývky pánovi Imladris je jeden z nejhorších přečinů, takže jestli si tady někdo zaslouží něžnou, milující péči, pak jsem to _já_."   
  
„Á!" šklebil se Gil, „tak ty si myslíš, že si budeš užívat, zatímco na mě zbude všechna práce, je to tak?"   
  
„Samozřejmě," odpověděl Elrond a samolibě se zubil, „nakonec já jsem tady pán a je tedy normální, že je mi vše naservírováno pod nos."   
  
„Oh, já tě naservíruju, Elronde," hihňal se Gil a překulil se na svého milence, „na podnose, s petrželí v uších, jablkem v ústech a okrášleného trochou mátové omáčky!"   
  
S tím začal lechtat Elronda, který kvílel a chichotal se jako elfátko, a sluhové, kteří procházeli kolem dveří do lordových pokojů, se na sebe podívali a zavrtěli hlavami.   
  
„Přestaň přestaň přestaň!" lapal Elrond po dechu a snažil se Gila odvalit pryč, „vzdávám se! Jsem ochotný vyjednávat!"   
  
„Vážně? Dobře," culil se Gil a přestal útočit na Elrondova žebra, „poslechnu si tvou nabídku, abych se mohl rozhodnout, jestli si zasloužíš mou milost."   
  
Elrond lapal po dechu a kašlal.   
  
„Mám nabídku, kterou nebudeš schopný odmítnout, Gile."   
  
„Poslouchám," řekl válečník a jeho prsty stále spočívaly nebezpečně blízko Elrondových lechtivých míst.   
  
„Přijímám petržel a jablko," chichotal se Elrond, „ale trvám na tom, že upustíš od mátové omáčky!"   
  
„Ale proč," protestoval Gil, „já mám rád mátovou omáčku, zvlášť když jsi v ní ty."   
  
„To je možné," řekl Elrond, „ale trvám na tom, že budu servírován s rozmačkanou tykví."   
  
Bojování, řehtání a vřískání, které následovalo po této poznámce, způsobilo tolik hluku, že Gandalf, který stál s Melpomaenem v knihovně a diskutoval o jisté knize, vzhlédl a zeptal se mladého poradce, jestli se nahoře v chodbách volně nepotuluje divoký kanec.   
  
Melpomaen pokrčil rameny.   
  
„Ne. Jen máme divoké tykve."   
  
Gandalf byl moudrý čaroděj, a proto se rozhodl dál touto záležitostí nezabývat.   
  
Některé věci bylo lepší nechat nevysvětlené.   
  
* * *   
  
„Tohle," řekl Orophin, „je úžasný kůň."   
  
Strážní, stojící kolem něho, přikyvovali a obdivovali krásného bílého oře, který se nervózně vzpínal. Silný kůň, elegantní, velmi hrdý - a ne elfí. Malá skupinka jezdů z Rohanu, která přijela teprve před půl hodinou, se pyšně usmívala, neboť tento kůň přišel přímo ze stáje jejich krále, a když slyšeli ta domýšlivá špičatá ucha, jak se rozplývají nad jedním z jejich koní, cítili se přinejmenším sedm stop vysocí.   
  
„Ano, je to jeden z nejlepších koní, které máme," řekl Hamu, jejich kapitán, a znovu si zavdal piva, které Orophin pro muže objednal.   
  
Orophin si prohlédl koně odshora dolů, a pak si promnul bradu.   
  
„A říkáte, že tento kůň je dar?" zeptal se, aby se ujistil, že se nepřeslechl.   
  
„Ano, můj pane - tady je připojen dopis. Přečtěte si ho sám."   
  
Podal Orophinovi složený kus pergamenu a lórienský elf si vzkaz pozorně přečetl. Zatímco západštinou mluvil plynule a bez přízvuku, jelikož to byla první řeč, kterou se kdy naučil, číst obecnou řeč byla naprosto jiná věc, takže mu chvíli trvalo zprávě porozumět.   
  
Konečně papír složil zpátky.   
  
„Děkuji ti, že jsi doprovodil tento - dar ke dvoru lorda Elronda, Hamu. Doufám, že ty a tví muži nám prokážete čest a budete našimi hosty na dnešní vánoční oslavě."   
  
„To je od vás ohromně milé, díky!" zvolal muž a uklonil se před Orophinem. „Víme, že je to veliká pocta, a budeme se chovat slušně."   
  
„Ne příliš slušně," zazubil se Orophin, „nebo každý pozná, že jste cizinci."   
  
Všichni přítomní muži a elfové vybuchli smíchy, takže jim chvíli trvalo, než si všimli Haldira, který vstoupil do stáje.   
  
„Orophine? Mohl bys jít se mnou, prosím?" řekl trochu zadýchaně. „Máme malý problém na západní hranici a potřebujeme tvou pomoc."   
  
Orophin přikývl, vyhoupl se na svého koně a následoval Haldira stezkou, která vedla přes most do západního lesa.   
  
„Stalo se tam něco?" zeptal se a Haldir přikývl. „Ano - je tam vetřelec. Našli jsme ho schovaného na jednom ze strážných talanů - však víš, ten, co používáme v létě."   
  
Orophin se zamračil.   
  
„Je ozbrojený?"   
  
Haldir zavrtěl hlavou.   
  
„Ne - ne, to si nemyslím."   
  
„Tak co je tam za problém?"   
  
Haldir pokrčil rameny a na tváři měl podivný výraz.   
  
„Problém je - no, uvidíš sám. Beztak už jsme tady."   
  
Dorazili na malou mýtinu a oba elfové zastavili a sesedli z koní. Šest roklinských strážných se shromáždilo kolem stromu a zaklánělo krky. Orophin a Haldir kráčeli sněhem.   
  
„Tak, jaká nebezpečná bestie se tam nahoře schovává?" zeptal se Orophin a byl trochu překvapený, když uviděl, že žádný ze strážných nedrží zbraň. Ať už to byl jakýkoli vetřelec - nemohl být nebezpečný.   
  
Mela, jeden ze strážných, se podrbal na hlavě.   
  
„Můj pane, já a lord Glorfindel jsme ho našli před hodinou. Jeho lordstvo se vrátilo do Posledního domáckého domu probrat situaci s lordem Elrondem a řeklo mi, abych poslal pro Haldira."   
  
Orophin poklepal nohou.   
  
„Je nějaká šance, že mi řeknete, KOHO jste našli, nebo musím vyšplhat na ten strom a zjistit si to sám?" zeptal se.   
  
Haldir se ušklíbl.   
  
„Vlastně - ano, tak si to představuju. Je to velice nebezpečná bestie, Orophine, a druh, který už jsi zvládl mnohokrát předtím. Takže mi teď můžeš dát svůj meč, to ti usnadní šplhání a zbraň nebudeš potřebovat."   
  
Orophin si povzdechl, pak si odepjal meč a podal ho Haldirovi. Roklinští strážci zase jednou stáli v úctě a obdivu před uměním, které lórienský elf předvedl, když došlo na šplhání po stromech. Jako veverka lezl z větve na větev a vypadalo to, jako by jeho prsty byly přilepené ke kůře, nacházely držení tam, kde žádné nebylo, a zanedlouho se Orophin dostal k talanu.   
  
Tady nahoře byla tma; stěny byly pevně zatlučeny prkny, aby místo uchránili před chátráním až do jara. A byla tu zima - vál ledový vítr. Netušil, proč by se někdo rozhodl sem nahoru přijít.   
  
Všiml si malého svazku hadrů v rohu, a teprve když se svazek pohnul, pochopil, co to je: dítě.   
  
„Co tady děláš?" zeptal se Orophin přátelským a jemným hlasem, aby dítě nevyděsil, ale neozvala se žádná odpověď.   
  
„Neboj se, penneth - nechci ti ublížit."   
  
Teď byl na všech čtyřech, protože věděl, že děti se snadno polekají lidí vyšších než ony, a sunul se blíž k dítěti, které zakňučelo a vtisklo se ještě víc do rohu.   
  
„Jmenuji se Orophin a žiji tady. Nechceš mi říct své jméno, maličký?"   
  
Chvíli nepřicházela žádná odpověď, jen šelest hadrů a potlačované vzlykání. Konečně se ozval tenký, tlumený hlásek.   
  
„E - eldanar."   
  
„Ach," řekl Orophin, „to je krásné jméno. Tak, Eldanare, když jsme teď byli řádně představeni, nemyslíš, že by bylo jednodušší a mnohem pohodlnější pokračovat v našem rozhovoru doma, kde je teplo?"   
  
„Není žádný domov," řeklo dítě a znovu zavzlykalo. Mluvilo řečí elfů, ale se zvláštním přízvukem, který Orophin neuměl nikam zařadit.   
  
„To je smutné," řekl, poklekl na zem a rozevřel paže, aby dítě vidělo, že nemá žádné zbraně.   
  
„No, já domov mám a všichni jsou tam zaneprázdněni přípravami na Vánoce. Byl bych poctěn, kdybys přijal mé pozvání a připojil se k našim oslavám. Buď hostem v mém domě do doby, než najdeš svůj vlastní domov," řekl Orophin a tiše dodal, 'nebo dokud nenajdeme tvé rodiče'.   
  
Chvíli se nic nedělo, pak ze svazku hadrů vykoukla malá hlava. Velmi špinavé vlasy, nejspíš blonďaté, když se umyjí, velké modré oči v úzkém obličeji pokrytém šmouhami a špínou. Následovaly dvě paže, bolestně tenké paže, a pak si chlapec rychle rukama zakryl uši.   
  
„Nemůžu jít," šeptal, „jsem ošklivý. Lidé mě nevidí rádi."   
  
„Ošklivý?" řekl Orophin a povytáhl obočí. „Nejsi ošklivý - kdo říká takové věci? Jsi krásné malé elfátko."   
  
„Ty jsi krásný," řekl chlapec, „vypadáš jako můj ada. Můj ada měl taky dlouhé stříbrné vlasy a na sobě měl lesklé brnění, když šel do války."   
  
„Takže tvůj ada byl válečník?" zeptal se Orophin a v duchu se divil, jak, ve jménu Elbereth, se dítě elfího bojovníka octlo tady na talanu v Roklince.   
  
Zdálo se, že o tom chlapec přemýšlí.   
  
„Šel do helmu," řekl, „a nikdy se nevrátil."   
  
„Do helmu?" zeptal se Orophin zmateně.   
  
„Ano, nana říkala, že odešel do helmu."   
  
Orophin pocítil smutek - 'do helmu'. Helmův žleb. Eldanarův ada šel do Helmova žlebu. Vzhledem k tomu, že jen málo elfích bojovníků přežilo bitvu, bylo velice pravděpodobné, že tenhle chlapec byl sirotek, nebo byl z nějakého důvodu oddělený od své nany.   
  
Ale na rozluštění této hádanky bude čas později; teď je důležité dostat dítě na zem a do tepla.   
  
„Tak co říkáš, Eldanare - přijímáš mé pozvání? V Posledním domáckém domě máme skvělého kuchaře, penneth. Někdo nám bude muset pomoct sníst celý koláč."   
  
Oči dítěte se ještě zvětšily.   
  
„Koláč? Vy máte koláč?" zeptal se a Orophin se usmál.   
  
„Ano - a to není vše, co máme."   
  
Ten maličký se posunul trochu blíž a upustil hadr, který byl zřejmě kdysi pláštěm či přikrývkou, a Orophin se mohl lépe na chlapce podívat. Nemohlo mu být víc než 30, byl špinavý, na tváři měl modřinu a chvěl se. To bylo trochu zvláštní - elf, který se třásl zimou?   
  
V tu chvíli se na podlaži objevil také Haldir a poklekl vedle Orophina.   
  
„Máš rád elfátka?" zeptal se chlapec a díval se s nadějí na dva krásné elfy před sebou.   
  
„Ó ano, elfátka mám moc rád. Jsem opatrovníkem jednoho takového elfátka, víš," řekl Orophin.   
  
„Opatrovník? Ach! Je to hezké elfátko?"   
  
„Velice hezké. Jmenuje se Estorel. Jsem si jistý, že se ti bude líbit."   
  
„Máš taky své vlastní elfátko?" zeptal se chlapec.   
  
Dřív než mohl Orophin odpovědět, ucítil Haldirovu ruku na rameni, jak ho stiskla.   
  
„Ano," řekl mladší elf, „má elfátko. Je to můj ada, víš, a je to nejlepší ada, jakého může elfátko mít. Tak proč s námi nejdeš, maličký?"   
  
Orophin se otočil a podíval se na Haldira, který měl na tváři plachý úsměv. Rychle se dotkl ruky svého syna a úsměv opětoval.   
  
„Jsi velké elfátko," řekl Eldanar a ruce měl stále na uších.   
  
„To všechno díky skvělému kuchaři, o kterém se ada už zmínil," řekl Haldir a uculil se.   
  
Eldanar se odvážil také maličko usmát, což odhalilo mezeru mezi jeho zuby.   
  
„Můžu zůstat? Když s vámi půjdu, necháte si mě? Moc nejím a můžu pomoct ve stáji, ale nepošlete mě zase pryč, že ne?"   
  
Orophin zavrtěl hlavou.   
  
„Můžeš tu zůstat tak dlouho, jak chceš, maličký, neměj obavy. Nepošleme tě pryč."   
  
Chlapec vstal, což bylo trochu obtížné, když nemohl použít své ruce, a konečně stál před oběma elfy, kteří se dívali na žalostný výjev se smutkem i hněvem.   
  
Orophin svlékl svůj teplý plášť a ovinul ho kolem chlapcových ramen.   
  
„Eldanare, prosím, dej ruce dolů, nebo tě nebudu moct zabalit do pláště. Venku je zima a ty se potřebuješ zahřát."   
  
Chlapec zavzlykal a konečně spustil ruce.   
  
„Teď mě pošlete pryč," brečel a utíral si slzy rukávem, „vidíte, říkal jsem, že jsem ošklivý!"   
  
Orophin a Haldir na chlapce zírali.   
  
„Eldanare - já opravdu nevím , o čem to mluvíš. Jsi naprosto roztomilé elfátko, není na tobě nic špatného," řekl Haldir a chlapec popotáhl.   
  
„Ano! Je! Podívejte se na _mé uši_!" plakal a elfové poslechli a prohlédli si dvě roztomilé, malé uši - lidské uši. Ne špičaté, ne - tyto uši byly zaoblené.   
  
„Jsi dítě smrtelníka, Eldanare? Ale máš elfí jméno, jak to?" zeptal se Haldir a teď se dítě rozplakalo ještě víc.   
  
„Můj ada byl elf, ale moje nana ne, a teď mám tyhle ošklivé uši a nevypadám jako elf a moje nana už mě nechce, protože chce krásné elfátko a ne takové jako já! Když se můj ada nevrátil, řekla mi, ať jdu pryč, neměla peníze, aby nakrmila mě a mou sestru. Idril je moje sestra a je miminko a má správné uši! A teď mě taky pošlete pryč!"   
  
S tím chlapec začal opravdu vážně plakat a Orophin v duchu škrtil neznámou matku dítěte. Zabalil Eldanara pevně do pláště, zvedl ho a přitiskl si ho těsně k hrudi.   
  
„Eldanare - slyšíš svýma ušima?" zeptal se a zevnitř pláště zaznělo tlumené "ano".   
  
„Výborně tedy, v tomto směru jsou tvé uši stejně dobré jako moje, a ujišťuji tě, že mě připadají naprosto v pořádku."   
  
Haldir pohladil špinavé vlasy dítěte.   
  
„Neplač, Eldanare - podívej, moje nana byla taky smrtelník! To je důvod, proč jsem trochu menší než ostatní elfové, ale nikdo si mě kvůli tomu nedobírá. A lord Elrond je také Peredhel, i Orophinův manžel Elladan. Tak vidíš, jsi tu v dobré společnosti."   
  
Eldanar vykoukl z teplé látky a díval se na Orophina vykulenýma očima.   
  
„Je to pravda?" zeptal se a Orophin přikývl.   
  
„Ano, je to pravda - a uvidíš, že uši mého manžela jsou méně špičaté než moje, ale já ho miluji víc než svůj život. Není to o uších, Eldanare - je to o srdci. Tak, a teď opustíme tohle místo - zkus se mě pevně držet kolem krku, maličký. Nechci, abys spadl ze stromu."   
  
Orophin opatrně slézal ze stromu a ujišťoval se, že dítě bezpečně spočívá na jeho levé paži, zatímco se pokoušel najít si cestu svou pravou. Eldanar na Orophinovi lpěl jako opička, a Haldir byl hned za nimi, s hlubokým zachmuřením ve tváři.   
  
Jaký ošklivý příběh. Smrtelníci si myslí, že elfové jsou "nadmíru krásní" a někteří prahnou po této kráse pro své potomky, proto se dvoří elfům a někdy je jejich dvoření úspěšné. Ne že by si Haldir myslel, že je špatné, aby se smrtelníci spojovali s elfy, ale důvody by měly být opravdové a Haldir si nemyslel, že mít krásné děti bylo dostatečným důvodem pro vstup do manželství. Proto existovalo hezkých pár elfátek, která byla opuštěna svou smrtelnou matkou nebo otcem, protože lidské dědictví zvítězilo nad elfím, což mělo za následek smrtelné dítě. A byly i případy, kdy elfští otcové opustili své děti, vystrašení z přiznání svým rodinám, že ulehli se smrtelnou ženou.   
  
Orophin - a Haldir si tím byl absolutně jistý - by nikdy neopustil jeho nebo Haldirovu matku, kdyby věděl o jeho existenci, a nová, silnější láska k druhému elfovi rostla v jeho srdci. To, co předtím řekl Eldanarovi, byla pravda - Orophin je nejlepší otec, jakého mohl mít, a v Haldirovi se probudilo nové, úžasné poznání: byl pyšný, že je Orophinův syn.   
  
* * *   
  
„Tohle vánoční ráno byla vzrušující věc, jeden se podiví, co večer přijde nakonec." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poznámka autorky: Původně jsem plánovala, že Orophin a Elladan najdou dítě později v příběhu - ve čtvrté či páté kapitole "Hledá se Námo". A zamýšlela jsem, že to bude hobit! Ale pak se na tagboardu (Elf on a Shelf - pozn.překl.) objevil "Eldanar", rozhodnutý, že právě Orophin je pro něj ten nejlepší ada, a kdo jsem já, abych se hádala s elfátkem? Takže veškerá zásluha za Eldanara patří - no, Eldanarovi.


	13. Den dvanáctý, část druhá - Smolaři-truchlící

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> „Poslední část, drazí čtenáři, je konečně tady,  
> hodně lásky a splněných přání v novém roce vám přeji!“

„Elrond říkal, že bys měl odpočívat, Erestore - a jeden by myslel, že ty, jako někdo, kdo umí číst trpasličí kuchařské recepty a básně v západštině, bude schopný pochopit význam slova 'odpočinek' ve svém vlastním jazyce!" štěkal Glorfindel, tvář rudou zlostí.   
  
Erestor, který seděl v posteli pokryté knihami, svitky, dopisy a kartotékami, zamával řasami na svého manžela.   
  
„Ale Fine - já _odpočívám_! Vidíš? Řekl jsi mi, abych zůstal v posteli, a já ZŮSTAL v posteli."   
  
„Ano - vskutku, a tady tvůj malý pisálek svitků přinesl všechen stres, starosti a dopisy do tvé ložnice. Teda opravdu, Melpomaene - myslel bych, že budeš mít víc rozumu."   
  
Mladý poradce se pod Glorfindelovým hněvem přikrčil a Erestorovi ho bylo líto.   
  
„Fine - nevylívej si zlost na Melpomaenovi. Já jsem ho _požádal_ , aby mi tyhle dokumenty přinesl, protože, ač si velice užívám odpočinku, musí se udělat milión věcí a já…"   
  
„Stačí!" řekl Glorfindel a uťal Erestorovu řeč rázným gestem ruky. Pak posbíral všechny svitky, knihy a ostatní věci a naložil je Melpomaenovi do náruče; ubohý mladý elf přes svůj náklad stěží něco viděl.   
  
„Díky, žes je přinesl, Melpomaene, a teď je vrať tam, odkud jsou, a ty tam můžeš zůstat taky," vrčel Fin a mladý poradce mířil ke dveřím, jak nejrychleji dokázal.   
  
„Melpomaene," volal Erestor a vrhal na svého manžela zlostné pohledy, „nechtěl by sis s námi dnes večer dát sklenku svařeného vína? Nechci, abys na Štědrý večer seděl ve své komnatě sám."   
  
Melpomaen se pokusil zavrtět hlavou, ale protože by tak mohly odlétnout přinejmenším dva svitky, neudělal to.   
  
„To je od vás velice šlechetné, mistře Erestore, ale… já jsem byl jaksi pozván… lordem Celebornem, víte…" koktal a Erestor ostražitě nadzvedl obočí.   
  
„Lord Celeborn tě pozval, Melpomaene? No _tohle_ je velice šlechetné - kdo další přijde?"   
  
„Eh - nikdo, mistře Erestore, jen lord Celeborn a já."   
  
„Vskutku - jak… milé," řekl Erestor a pohledem se zabodával do Fina, který byl k Melpomaenovi zády a obracel oči.   
  
„Pak ti přeji moc pěkný večer, můj příteli."   
  
„Děkuji vám!" řekl Melpomaen, usmívající se tvář skrytou za třemi těžkými knihami, a málem vytančil ze dveří.   
  
Sotva odešel, Erestor si založil paže na hrudi.   
  
„Fine - slyšel jsi to?"   
  
„Ano. Elrond má tykvičku a Celeborn má fík," zubil se Glorfindel, ale Erestor neměl náladu na vtipkování.   
  
„Glorfindeli! Tohle NENÍ legrační! Melpomaen je mladý a, v jistých stránkách života, naivní a nevinný. Nedovolím Celebornovi, aby - udělal cokoliv, co zamýšlí udělat!"   
  
Fin si povzdechl.   
  
„Souhlasím s tebou, drahý - ale co můžeme dělat? Oba jsou dost staří, aby se sami rozhodli, tak co čekáš, že udělám? Řeknu Celebornovi, aby se ani prstem nedotkl tvého učedníka?"   
  
„Ne," řekl Erestor, sundal nohy z postele a popadl svůj oděv, „tohle mu řeknu já sám."   
  
A s tím byl venku ze dveří rychleji, než mohl Glorfindel začít protestovat, s Glorfunklem v závěsu, a Fin téměř cítil lítost pro Pána Zlatého lesa.   
  
Téměř.  
  
* * *  
  
  
„Mám pro tebe předčasný vánoční dárek," oznámil Orophin, když vcházel do Domu uzdravování, a Elladan, který se otočil, když zaslechl hlas svého manžela, zíral na Eldanara, který lnul k Orophinovi jako břečťan ke stromu. Za nimi vstoupili Haldir a Mela, oba vypadali ustaraně.   
  
„Uh?" řekl Elladan dosti inteligentně a Orophin se ušklíbl.   
  
„Dnes večer máme hosta, Elladane. Ale než dáme tohle elfátko do vany, rád bych, aby ses podíval, jestli není zraněný nebo nemá nějaké odřeniny, které by potřebovaly ošetřit."   
  
Elladan usoudil, že na otázky bude čas později, přikývl a Orophin donesl dítě k vyšetřovacímu stolu. Pokusil se Eldanara položit, ale chlapec odmítal a držel se Orophinova kabátce.   
  
„Eldanare - tohle je Elladan, můj manžel. Pamatuješ? Říkal jsem ti o něm, je taky půlelf. Také je to ranhojič a chce ti pomoci. Nikam neodejdu, ale ty se teď musíš pustit a sednout si tady na stůl. Uděláš to pro mě?"   
  
Eladanar o tom chvíli uvažoval, pak zvědavost vidět jiného půlelfa přemohla jeho strach a on vyklouzl z Orophinovy náruče, poslušně si sedl na stůl a díval se na Elladana užaslýma očima.   
  
„Máš hezké uši," řekl nakonec, když prostudoval Elladanovu tvář, „ne tak pěkné, jako Orophinovy uši, ale jsou hezčí než moje. Já mám ošklivé uši," dodal a Elladan si letmo prohlédl ty dvě provinilé části těla.   
  
„Mě se zdají dost pěkné, penneth, navzdory tomu, že v tomhle okamžiku by se v nich daly pěstovat mrkve," řekl a mrkl na Eldanara, „a děkuji za poklonu. Tak - Eldanare, tak se jmenuješ, že ano?" Dítě přikývlo a Elladan se přikrčil tak, aby se nad dítětem netyčil.   
  
„Tak, Eldanare - jak ti Orophin pověděl, já jsem ranhojič. Jsi někde zraněný? Upadl jsi nebo ses uhodil?"   
  
Chlapec zavrtěl hlavou, ale dovolil Elladanovi vysvléknout ho ze šatů. Ranhojič se zamračil.   
  
„Kdy jsi naposledy něco jedl, maličký?" zeptal se a Eldanar zrudl.   
  
„Nevím. Před dvěma nebo třemi dny. Je těžké najít něco v lese plném sněhu."   
  
Elladan zakroutil hlavou, poslechl si Eldanarovo dýchání a tep, zkontroloval modřiny a škrábance a nakonec pohladil chlapcovu hlavu.   
  
„Podle mého soudu není zraněný, Orophine. Co teď potřebuje, je jídlo a vana, přesně v tomhle pořadí. Jídlo v chlapci, chlapec ve vaně."   
  
„Dobře. Vezmu ho s sebou, má žena může připravit něco k jídlu, můžeme ho vykoupat a šaty mého nejstaršího by mu měly taky padnout," řekl Mela a pokusil se Eldanara zvednout, ale dítě zavřísklo a okamžitě znovu viselo na Orophinovi.   
  
„Ne! Řekl jsi, že mě nepošleš pryč!" kňučel a znovu začal plakat.   
  
„No, no, maličký, samozřejmě, že můžeš zůstat u nás," řekl Orophin, objal dítě a políbil špinavé vlasy. Dal Haldirovi a Melovi znamení a oba se obrátili k odchodu.   
  
„Těším se, že tě večer zase uvidím, Eldanare," řekl Haldir, zamával na chlapce a elfátko se usmálo i své přes slzy.   
  
Když se dveře za dvěma elfy zavřely, Orophin si Eldanara posadil tváří v tvář.   
  
„Povím ti, co teď uděláme, maličký. Odnesu tě do našich komnat a Elladan ti mezitím v kuchyni sežene dobré jídlo. Pak se najíš a vzápětí bude připravená vana."   
  
„S koláčem?" zeptal se Eldanar s nadějí a Orophin přikývl.   
  
„Samozřejmě - bez koláče by to nebylo pořádné jídlo."   
  
S tím znovu zabalil Eldanara do svého pláště a zvedl ho.   
  
„Dojdu pro jídlo a uvidíme se později," řekl Elladan a usmál se na dítě, „a taky vezmu horkou čokoládu pro nás všechny."   
  
„Eldanar se přitulil blíž k Orophinovi a zašeptal: „Tvůj manžel je moc hezký."   
  
Orophin se zasmál.   
  
„Ano, já vím - proto jsem si ho vzal!"   
  
„I když má malé uši?" zeptal se Eldanar a Orophin se zazubil.   
  
„Eldanare, včas se naučíš, že na velikosti nezáleží," odpověděl, „a ty nejlepší věci se stejně vejdou do malých balíčků."   
  
„Teď jsem to slyšel!" ozval se Elladanův hlas z Domu uzdravování, a ačkoliv Eldanar nerozuměl, proč se tomu Orophin směje, usoudil, že má oba elfy moc rád, a možná, pokud bude opravdu hodný, by si ho mohli nechat.   
  
Strčil si palec do pusy, zabořil tvář do Orophinových vlasů a šťastně si povzdechl.   
  
* * *   
  
Celeborn byl pohodlně natažený na své posteli a četl jednu z Elrondových knih z Tajné knihovny, když na dveře zaklepal neočekávaný návštěvník. Neobtěžoval se vstát, protože předpokládal, že to je sluha se vzkazem, tak jen zavolal „Vstupte!" a pokračoval v četbě.   
  
Okamžitě se posadil, když uviděl, že je to mistr Erestor, následován jednou ze svých opeřených bestií.   
  
„Erestore - co pro tebe mohu udělat? Už je ti zase dobře?" zeptal se, překvapený touto návštěvou Elrondova poradce. Ne že by měl nerad ve své ložnici nádherné elfy, oblečené sotva v něčem víc než v lehké hedvábné róbě, ale s Erestorem jeden nikdy nevěděl, jestli se ve vteřině nezjeví Glorfindel, připravený lámat nosy a krky.   
  
„Jsem v pořádku, děkuji, můj pane," řekl Erestor, „vrátím se do svých komnat ihned poté, co mi řeknete, jaké jsou vaše úmysly, pokud jde o Melpomaena."   
  
„Melpomaena?"   
  
Celeborn zvedl obočí.   
  
„Velice se obávám, že nevím, o čem mluvíš, Erestore."   
  
Erestor pohlédl na Celeborna a lórienský elf měl pocit, jako by se ty tmavé oči dívaly přímo na dno jeho duše, a nepohodlně se zavrtěl, protože dno jeho duše připomínalo mnohem víc dno starého zatuchlého kachního rybníku než jasného horského jezera.   
  
„Nevíte - to se mi ulevilo, že to slyším, můj pane. Protože pokud by tu z vaší strany měly být jakékoliv úmysly týkající se Melpomaena, byl bych nucen udělat vám nyní velmi nudnou a únavnou přednášku o možných následcích jakéhokoliv pokusu využít mladého, nevinného a snadno ovlivnitelného elfa, jako je Melpomaen. Ale rád vidím, že taková přednáška nebude zapotřebí."   
  
'Tohle je skutečně děsivý a dost možná šílený elf,' usoudil Celeborn, prohlédl si velkou mrchožroutskou vránu, která seděla na Erestorově rameni a teď na něj podezřívavě zírala, a pak potřásl hlavou.   
  
„Mistře Erestore - všechna čest tvému znepokojení, ačkoliv je neodůvodněné. Melpomaen je stěží starší než Estorel, jen nechci, aby ten mladík strávil dnešní večer sám a jsem mu zavázán jistou vděčností. Nic víc v tom není."   
  
Erestor, který měl své pochybnosti o původu Melpomaenových a Celebornových modřin, ale nepodařilo se mu z mladého elfa dostat jakékoliv další informace, přikývl.   
  
„To velice rád slyším. Je tak vzácné potkat dnes elfa ve vašem postavení, který oplývá takovou potěšující nesobeckostí."   
  
Zamával řasami a Celeborn, který viděl, jak sarkasmus doslova kape na zem, se rozhodl nevstupovat do hádky s Elrondovým hlavním poradcem - elfem, jenž byl znám pro svůj jazyk ostrý jako nože dvojčat, a stejně tak smrtící.   
  
„Ano, dnes už nedělají takové elfy, jako jsem já," řekl Celeborn a hluboce vzdychl, „takže je radost vědět, že přinejmenším ty si ceníš mé skutečné hodnoty, můj drahý Erestore. Buď ujištěn, že tvého chráněnce v mé přítomnosti nepostihne žádná újma, a že ho pozítří najdeš sedět za jeho stolem v celku, svěžího a zdravého jako broskev z Kraje."   
  
Erestor sklonil hlavu a otočil se ke dveřím, kde se na chvíli zastavil a věnoval Celebornovi potutelný úsměv.   
  
„Víte, co farmáři v Kraji dělají s nezbednými hobiťaty, která jim kradou ovoce, můj pane?"   
  
S tím zmizel za dveřmi a Celeborn si nebyl zcela jistý, co ho víc podráždilo: zda to, že ho Erestor přirovnal k hobitovi, nebo že _on_ přirovnal Melpomaena k broskvi.   
  
* * *   
  
Eldanar seděl Orophinovi na klíně a byl naprosto šťastný. Jídlo bylo vynikající, ovoce, maso, chléb, sýr a obrovský kus čokoládového koláče, který Elladan uzmul z občerstvení na dnešní večer za velkého nebezpečí, neboť kuchař oznámil, že osobně uřízne uši komukoli, ať už sloužícímu, pánovi nebo královi, kdo si dovolí dotknout se lahodných pokrmů dřív, než oslavy oficiálně začnou. Elladan se plazil pod dlouhým stolem, chňapl koláč a rychle utíkal do schodů, než si toho někdo stačil všimnout. Dlouhé roky praxe, kdy jako elfátko kradl jídlo, se teď vyplatily.   
  
Chlapec byl po dlouhé koupeli ve vaně zabalen ve velkém, chundelatém ručníku. Obdivoval mozaiku a malované ryby a ulevilo se mu, když se v jeho uších nenašly žádné mrkve - trochu se obával, že by mohly být podávány k večeři.   
  
Mela mezitím přinesl nějaké oblečení po svém nejstarším synovi a Orophin se právě pokoušel rozčesat Eldanarovy dlouhé vlasy, což nebyl snadný úkol, poněvadž pár chuchvalců vyžadovalo zvláštní pozornost a elfátko čím dál míň zvládalo sedět klidně.   
  
„Máš hezké copánky," řekl a ostýchavě se dotkl Elladanových vlasů. Tmavé kadeře byly už zapletené a ozdobené na dnešní večerní oslavu a korálky a šperky dítě fascinovaly.   
  
„Děkuji, Eldanare," usmál se Elladan a jemně pohladil dítě po tváři. „Co myslíš - mám ti také zaplést vlasy, až uschnou?"   
  
„Jé! To bys udělal?" zeptal se Eldanar a celý se nadchnul. „Můžeš mi zaplést copánky, jako máš ty?"   
  
„No, to by mohl být trochu problém, maličký, protože tvoje vlasy ještě nejsou dost dlouhé, ale můžu ti udělat stejné copánky jako má teď Orophin," odpověděl Elladan a ukázal na jednoduché bojovnické copánky svého manžela.   
  
Eldanar přejel rukama přes zapletené prameny a nesměle se usmál. „Ach, to bych moc rád! Ale jen bojovníci mají copánky a já nejsem bojovník…" dodal trochu zklamaně, ale Elladan ho hravě plácl přes rameno.   
  
„Ještě ne, hlupáčku, ale jednoho dne budeš. Tak to budou copánky 'čekajícího bojovníka', a zapletu do nich pár Orophinových korálků, takže dnes večer budeš nejhezčí elfátko."   
  
Eldanar se zachichotal.   
  
„Děkuji! Jsi velice milý! A proč máte tyhle korálky? Moje nana říkala, že jen dívky nosí korálky."   
  
Elladan spolkl dosti nemilosrdnou poznámku ohledně Eldanarovy nany a místo toho mu vysvětlil, že tyto specifické barvy jsou znamením, že je ženatý.   
  
Eldanar o tom chvíli přemýšlel a pak řekl: „Takže ty a Orophin jste manželé a Haldir je vaše elfátko. Takže jste skutečná rodina, že jo?   
  
Orophin a Elladan si vyměnili pohled a pak Elladan promluvil: „Ano, jsme rodina. A velice šťastná rodina a jsme šťastní, že teď jsi i ty součástí této rodiny."   
  
Dítě vystřelilo z Orophinova objetí, vrhlo se do náruče Elladanovi a vtisklo mu velký vlhký polibek na tvář. Elladan byl v nemalých rozpacích z tohoto nadšeného projevu citu, tak si pročistil krk a osvobodil se z chlapcova objetí.   
  
„Tak, Eldanare - rychle se obleč, ať nenastydneš a já ti mezitím něco přinesu."   
  
S tím zmizel ve vedlejší místnosti a Orophin ho slyšel, jak se přehrabuje ve své skříni. Eldanar rychle vklouzl do šatů a Orophin si právě pohrával se zavazováním košile, když se Elladan vrátil do pokoje a obě ruce držel za zády.   
  
„Tady je dárek pro tebe, Eldanare - pověz mi, z které ruky chceš?"   
  
„Hmmm…" brumlal Eldanar a jeho oči bloudily z Elladanovy levé strany k pravé.   
  
„Z levé ruky," řekl nakonec a byl velice zklamaný, když ruka, kterou Elladan natáhl dopředu, byla prázdná.   
  
„To byla jen zkouška, zkus to znovu," řekl a tentokrát si Eldanar vybral pravou ruku.   
  
„Gratuluji! Právě jsi získal přítele pro život!" zazubil se Elladan a podal chlapci vycpanou hračku v podobě zeleného draka. Očividně to byla plyšová hračka, se kterou si někdo hodně hrál, protože jí chybělo jedno oko a látka na pravém křídle byla už velmi tenká, ale Eldanar měl radost, jako kdyby dostal největší dar svého života, a kdo ví, možná, že to tak bylo.   
  
„Tohle je Tathar," řekl Elladan, „byl to můj nejlepší kamarád, když jsem byl elfátko, tedy, kromě mého bratra Elrohira, a bude na tebe vždycky dohlížet."   
  
Eldanar tančil po místnosti, smál se a objímal hračku, pak vzal drakovo křídlo a zamával na své dva hostitele.   
  
„Pozdrav Elladana a Orophina!" volal a oba elfové zamávali na oplátku s velkými úsměvy na tvářích při pohledu na rozesmáté elfátko.   
  
„Jednou jsi s Elrohirem nemluvil tři týdny, protože drakovi nasadil na hlavu čepeček, Elladane," poznamenal Orophin tichým hlasem.   
  
„Skutečně - byl to čepeček s volánky a taky byl růžový! Na mém drakovi! Tathar měl noční můry celé měsíce!" odfrkl si Elladan. Orophin položil ruku kolem Elladanova pasu, přitáhl si ho na klín a nevšímal si židle, která protestovala pod další váhou velkého elfího bojovníka. Otřel se o Elladanův krk a vtiskl jemný polibek na Elladanovy rty.   
  
„Tohle jsou okamžiky, kdy vidím, jaký poklad doopravdy jsi, milovaný," mumlal a Elladan opětoval polibek a rukama se probíral dlouhými, stříbřitě plavými vlasy.   
  
„Když jsem byl dnes takový hodný elf, je nějaká šance, že dnes večer dostanu odměnu?" zeptal se a podnětně na svého manžela zakroutil obočím.   
  
„Jedině pokud si k večeři oblečeš růžový čepeček s volánky," vrněl Orophin a Elladan ho praštil po hlavě. Orophin se bránil zlechtáním svého manžela a následná přátelská pranice byla na židli příliš - zhroutila se a oba elfové sletěli a přistáli na zemi v rozchechtané hromadě.   
  
„Podívej, Tathare," řekl Eldanar drakovi, „tohle jsou dospělí, ale jsou strašně hloupí!"   
  
Elladan se zasmál, vtiskl hlasitý mokrý polibek na Orophinův nos a zahihňal se: „Nemůžeme si pomoct, Eldanare - jsme elfové, už jsme se tak narodili!"   
  
S tímto sdělením Tathar naprosto souhlasil, ale protože to byl moudrý drak, nekomentoval to.   
  
* * *   
  
„To si děláte legraci," řekl Rúmil a zíral nejdřív na svého bratra, pak na koně a potom na Rohiry.   
  
„Ne, pane, je to tak, jak říkal váš bratr," vysvětlil kapitán, „tohle je dar pro vás."   
  
„Ale kdo by mi dával koně?" vydechl Rúmil a poplácal krk krásného hřebce, který si očividně užíval dotek svého nového pána.   
  
„Nevím, pane. Dostal jsem jen rozkaz doručit koně včas. Nechcete si ho vyzkoušet? Pochází z královských stájí, pane, nejlepší koně, jaké máme. Nerozdáváme je zrovna kdekomu, víte," opáčil kapitán, trochu podrážděný elfovým chováním.   
  
„Rúmile, přestaň dělat problémy. Někdo usoudil, že jsi hoden koně, což je, připouštím, překvapení, protože já bych ti dal osla, který by se hodil k tvé pošetilosti. Buď šťastný, projeď se a zkus si při tom nezlomit vaz," řekl Orophin a přítomní elfové se zachechtali. Rúmil něco brblal, pak ho ale přemohla zvědavost a rychle se vyhoupl na koně.   
  
„Na co čekáš?" zeptal se Haldir, pak něco zašeptal do koňského ucha a zvíře okamžitě zařehtalo a doslova vyletělo ze stájí, přes nádvoří a do ulice. Rúmil něco ječel, ale nerozuměli mu, protože jeho slova zanikla v salvě smíchu.   
  
„Úžasné zvíře," řekl Mela a Orophin přikývl.   
  
„Ano - úžasné zvíře pro úžasného elfa."   
  
Celeborn stál na terase, sledoval Rúmila, jak vyráží ze stájí, a zubil se.   
  
„Nesmírně velkorysý dar, můj drahý," promluvila Galadriel a Celeborn málem přeskočil balustrádu, když uslyšel manželčin hlas.   
  
„Pro smilování Valar, Galadriel - musíš se vždycky takhle připlížit?" vydechl.   
  
„Ano, musím, protože mě velice baví vidět tě v rozpacích,"odpověděla a podařilo se jí zahlédnout Rúmila, jak mizí v lese.   
  
Celeborn protočil oči.   
  
„Takže to víš," řekl a Galadriel přikývla.   
  
„Ovšemže vím. A kdy to bude vědět on, Celeborne? Nemyslíš si, že má právo vědět, odkud pochází a kdo je jeho otec?"   
  
Celeborn se otočil a pohlédl na elfy dole, kteří pravděpodobně probírali Rúmilův tajemný dar.   
  
„Pokud se jeho týče, už otce má. Příliš mnoho otců může rodinu zničit a naše rodinná historie je komplikovaná dost taková, jaká je."   
  
Galadriel přistoupila blíž a položila ruku na rameno svého bývalého manžela.   
  
„Tak proč ten kůň, Celeborne? Myslíš si, že se nepokusí zjistit, kdo mu ho poslal? A až to zjistí - nebude se divit, proč ty, ze všech elfů, jsi mu dal tak drahocenný dar?"   
  
Celeborn pokrčil rameny.   
  
„Každý chlapec by měl dostat svého první koně od svého otce," odpověděl.   
  
„Celeborne - ten tvůj 'chlapec' je přes pět tisíc let starý."   
  
„Což z něj dělá dítě ve srovnání se mnou - a s tebou," dodal přezíravě, ale Galadriel to tentokrát nechala být.   
  
„A ten kůň rozhodně nebyl drahý."   
  
Galadriel povytáhla obočí.   
  
„Karty?" zeptala se.   
  
„Ne. Kostky," odpověděl.   
  
Galadriel zavrtěla hlavou.   
  
„Chudák Eomér."   
  
* * *   
  
Elrohir se stáhl do místnosti nejblíže hlavní síni, zavřel dveře a teď seděl v jednom z otcových oblíbených křesel, skrytý před očima veselých elfů, držel sklenici miruvoru a civěl do ohně. Všichni byli tak šťastní - jeho otec, jeho bratr, Arwen a její král, děti, Erestor, Glorfindel… všichni, které miloval, byli šťastní. Tak co to byl za elfa, že tu teď seděl a byl smutný?   
  
Elrondův nejmladší syn si povzdechl. Těžko se někdy cítil tak nadbytečný jako dnes večer, a když ho jeho touha po klidu a samotě začala přemáhat, odešel bez rozloučení a nikdo si toho ani nevšiml. Dřevo v krbu praskalo a z hlavní síně byl slyšet tlumený smích. Borová šiška v krbu pukla a Elrohir se lekl.   
  
„A opět tě nacházím smutného, dítě. Začíná se to stávat zvykem."   
  
Elrohir se rychle otočil, rozhlédl se, a samozřejmě, byl tam, seděl ve vedlejším křesle, lenivě natažený jako velká kočka, a držel sklenku vína.   
  
„Nejsem smutný," řekl mladý elf s takovou důstojností, jakou byl schopen sebrat, „ a přeji si být sám. Prosím, respektujte to. Nechápu, proč tu dnes večer jste, jistě někde musíte sbírat nějaké duše."   
  
Námo se usmál, usrkl vína a poválel tekutinu v ústech, než jí polkl.   
  
„Báječné víno. Tvůj otec ví, jak uctít své hosty. Ale abych odpověděl na tvou otázku: nesbírám duše tak, jako váš kuchař sbírá houby, dítě. Volám je, ony mě následují a některé - no, některé potřebují ukázat cestu. Ty mladé, zmatené - a ty tvrdohlavé."   
  
„Jako Orophin?" zeptal se Elrohir a Námo přikývl.   
  
„Ano - ten byl velmi tvrdohlavý. Ale nakonec vždycky uposlechnou mé volání, protože to je přirozená cesta. Naše životy jsou kruhy, nemají žádný začátek ani konec. Velmi filozofická záležitost, kterou s tebou rád prodiskutuji někdy jindy, mladíku, ale teď chci znát důvod tvého smutku. Doufám, že to není mou přítomností?"   
  
Vala se díval na Elrohira těmi zneklidňujícími, přesto již známými černými tůněmi a na vteřinu se Elrohir ocitl v ohromném pokušení to Hlasateli soudu Valar říci, že skutečně může za všechen jeho smutek, a když už byl u toho, svalit na Náma vinu i za politickou situaci, špatnou sklizeň a taky za ošklivé počasí, ale nakonec jen pokrčil rameny.   
  
„I kdyby bylo, nemůžu s tím nic moc dělat, teď jste tu," vzdychl Elrohir a znovu zvedl sklenici k ústům. „Můžete si dělat, co chcete, a já s tím musím žít."   
  
Námo potřásl hlavou a Elrohir tajně obdivoval, jak dlouhé černé vlasy splývají po Námových zádech - jako voda, jako kdyby si žily svým vlastním životem.   
  
„Dokonce i já se musím řídit pravidly, dítě. Nikdo si nemůže dělat, co ho napadne. Ale kdybych cítil, že má přítomnost tě skutečně obtěžuje, nebyl bych tady. Já přináším smrt, dítě - ne bolest hlavy."   
  
Chvíli oba seděli mlčky a Elrohir nakonec nebyl tak nešťastný, že má společnost, ani když to byla sama Smrt. Znovu se ozval tlumený smích, pak čistý, cinkavý zvuk a Elrohir zaslechl Glorfindela promluvit. Proslov - jeden z mnoha. Neslyšel slova, ale hlas jeho starého vychovatele byl uklidňující a Elrohir málem nadskočil, když všichni zatleskali a zajásali; zakrátko znovu začala hrát hudba a hlas pěvce se nesl vzduchem jako stříbrný zvonek.   
  
„Právě jsi přišel o důležité oznámení, mladíku," řekl Námo, ponořil ukazováček do vína a začal jím kroužit po hraně sklenice, což vyluzovalo vysoký, zpěvavý zvuk.   
  
„Servírují moučník?" zeptal se Elrohir.   
  
„Ne, Erestor je v očekávání," odpověděl Námo a Elrohir se konečně usmál.   
  
„To je dobrá zpráva," řekl, „poblahopřeju jim později. Jsem rád, že ti dva jsou šťastní. Jsem rád, že všichni jsou šťastní."   
  
„Ale byl bys ještě raději, kdybys byl taky šťastný," řekl Námo a po chvíli váhání Elrohir přikývl.   
  
„Elladan a já jsme dvojčata - to je víc než být bratry. Vždycky jsme znali myšlenky toho druhého, dokonce i když jsme je nevyřkli nahlas. Občas dokončil větu, kterou jsem začal nebo jsem mu u oběda bez ptaní podal chleba, prostě proto, že jsem věděl, že to je to, co chce. Nikdy jsme neměli žádná tajemství, sdíleli jsme všechno. A pak přišel Orophin - ano, jsme si pořád blízcí, ale není to to samé."   
  
Námo přikývl a čekal, až bude Elrohir pokračovat.   
  
„Nemyslete si, že jsem zapomněl, co jste mi řekl o domech a místnostech. Nechci zabrat první místo v srdci mé rodiny, ale… na Štědrý večer by bylo hezké mít - někoho," pokračoval Elrohir a tvářil se trochu ztraceně. Námo neodpověděl, místo toho dolil Elrohirovu sklenici a po dalším doušku se mladý elf začal cítit unaveně, jeho oči pohasly a než se stačil Náma zeptat, co má za lubem tentokrát, usnul.   
  
**_  
* * * Elrohirův sen * * *_** _  
_  
  
„ _To je můj meč!" křičelo elfátko._  
  
„ _Ne, ten je můj!" odpovědělo druhé elfátko, které vypadalo téměř stejně, a zatahalo za dřevěný meč._  
  
„ _Můj!"_  
  
„ _Ne, můj!"_  
 _  
Jeden vyštěkl, druhý udeřil, meč odlétl stranou a ve vteřině se oba chlapci váleli po podlaze, tahali se za copánky a křičeli na sebe._  
  
„ _Nechte toho, vy dva! Žádné hádky na Štědrý večer!" prohlásil Elrohir a oddělil své syny tak, že každého chytl za límec._  
  
„ _On si začal!" syčel jeden. „Ne, to on!" křičel druhý a Elrohir zakroutil hlavou._  
  
„ _Jednoho dne budete vy dva moje smrt," povzdechl si, „váš strýc Elladan a já jsme se nikdy nehádali, když jsme byli malí."_  
  
„ _To není pravda," řeklo jedno z elfátek trucovitě, „strýček Elladan nám vyprávěl, že jsi vždycky navlékal jeho drakovi přihlouplý čepeček."_  
 _  
Elrohir se musel pousmát._  
  
„ _To bylo před tisíciletími, penneth - to pro vás dva není omluva, abyste se chovali jako dva opilí zlobři."_  
 _  
Oba chlapci se dívali do země a zašoupali nohama._  
  
„ _Omlouvám se, ada," vyhrkli oba téměř najednou a Elrohir chlapce pohladil po hlavách._  
  
„ _Už je to zapomenuto, moji malí. A teď umýt, nebo vám váš děda zase udělá přednášku o vhodném chování elfátek."_  
 _  
Jeho synové protočili oči, pak najednou ožili a vyrazili ke dveřím, které se otevřely a odhalily štíhlou postavu zahalenou v těžkém plášti, vločky tály na tkanině._  
 _  
Elrohirovy oči se rozzářily._  
  
„Milovaný!" zvolal, ale než mohl pohlédnout do tváře svého druha, borová šiška v ohni pukla a on se probudil.   
  
Na okamžik byl Elrohir zmatený a chvíli mu trvalo, než plně opustil zemi snů a vrátil se do reality. Křeslo vedle něj bylo prázdné, nedopitá sklenka stála na opěrce a z hlavní síně bylo slyšet hudbu a smích.   
  
Elrohir pohlédl na sklenici, pak do ohně, a ke svému obrovskému úžasu zjistil, že všechen smutek a melancholie opustily jeho srdce. Místo toho cítil teplo a pohodlí a kolem rtů mu pohrával úsměv. Vyprázdnil sklenici a pak vstal, aby se znovu připojil k veselému davu.   
  
Jaký skvělý dárek dostal - nejlepší vánoční dárek všech dob.   
  
* * *  
  
Fin opatrně položil Erestora, který se celou cestu z hlavní síně až do jejich pokojů chichotal jako malé elfátko, na postel.   
  
„Říkal jsem ti, aby sis od hobití brandy držel odstup, drahý," řekl, ale dočkal se jen dalšího Erestorova zachichotání.   
  
Povzdechl si, pak prošel dveřmi do dětského pokoje, zbavil služebnou povinnosti, a jakmile zkontroloval, že Estorel klidně spí, po špičkách se vrátil do ložnice.   
  
„Tohle byl báječný večer, Fine," vzdychl Erestor, přitulil se ke Glorfindelovi a tiskl se k jeho uchu.   
  
„Bylo to hezké, milovaný," odpověděl jeho manžel, ale Erestor nebyl s tímto prohlášením spokojený a zavrtěl hlavou.   
  
„Ne! Byl to ten nejlepší večer všech dob!" naléhal a Fin, který se ho pokoušel vysvléct ze šatů, přikývl.   
  
„Ano, drahý, a teď buď hodný poradce a nech svého manžela, aby tě svlékl."   
  
Erestor zavrněl.   
  
„Hm, líbí se mi, když to děláš," prohlásil a na jeho tváři se objevil rozpustilý úsměv.   
  
„Co?" zeptal se Fin.   
  
„Když mě svlékáš," řekl Erestor a než mohl Glorfindel udělat další pohyb, ocitl se povalený na zádech a zalehnutý jedním velmi nadrženým elfem.   
  
Erestor olizoval jeho ucho, kladl malé polibky a kousance na jeho krk a udělal krátký proces s jeho šaty. Jedno mocné škubnutí a oděv letěl na druhou stranu místnosti.   
  
„Pro Valar, Erestore," vydechl Glorfindel, „možná bys vážně měl pít častěji!"   
  
Erestor, který přesně věděl, kde se dotknout, aby svého manžela přinutil svíjet se, znovu zapředl. Bylo to hluboké, téměř zvířecí vrčení, a Fin věděl, že se ocitl v dosti dobrodružné noci.   
  
Jejich milování bylo stejně divoké jako láskyplné a Fin nakonec vyčerpaně položil hlavu na Erestorovo břicho a kladl měkké polibky podél jizvy, která ho přetínala. Všechno na Erestorovi bylo hubené, ovládané silou a železnou vůlí, ale jeho břicho bylo měkké, jako kdyby po sobě Estorel zanechal měkký polštář, když při narození opustil břicho svého sii. A nyní v Erestorovi znovu rostl další život a Glorfindel se přistihl, že pláče, což bylo velmi pošetilé, ale nemohl si pomoci.   
  
„Fine? Fine, co se stalo?" zeptal se Erestor, ustaraný a velice střízlivý. „Zranil jsem tě? To jsem opravdu nechtěl, ale nechal jsem se trochu strhnout a…"   
  
„Ššš, ne, všechno je v pořádku, miláčku," řekl Fin a něžně přejel prsty přes Erestorovo bříško.   
  
„Jen jsem přemýšlel - no, že je tam naše nové elfátko a trochu mě to rozplakalo, obávám se."   
  
Erestor pohladil Glorfindela po vlasech a usmíval se.   
  
„Je to zázrak, že ano? Cítím se tak šťastný, tak lehký - a tak milovaný," dodal a Fin téměř cítil vřelou vlnu lásky vyzařující z Erestora a posunul se nahoru, aby se mu mohl dívat do tváře. Přitiskl si Erestora k sobě, položil si jeho hlavu pod bradu a pohladil ho po zádech.   
  
„Ty jsi zázrak. A jak dobře víš, tentokrát nebude žádné utíkání do lesa, žádné navštěvování Mandosu, žádné setkání s mými dávnými příbuznými, bez ohledu na to, jak jsou mi drazí. Budeš mít to elfátko tady, pod Elrondovým dohledem. Slíbíš mi to?"   
  
Erestor přikývl.   
  
„Slibuji."   
  
„A taky žádné kousání!" dodal Glorfindel.   
  
„Ouuu… nechceš mi dopřát s tímhle porodem žádnou zábavu, Fine. Nebylo to tak zlé…"   
  
Fin zavyl.   
  
„Nebylo to tak zlé? Jako že 'Sauron není zlý hoch'? Byla to hluboká rána, na kterou bylo třeba 16 stehů!"   
  
„Byla to malá ranka, a bylo třeba jen 8 stehů! A beztak: když se narodila Ostružiní, Králík Haldirovi zlomil ruku a klíční kost, tak bych si myslel, že nemáš žádný důvod si stěžovat!" odfrkl si Erestor a Glorfindel zasténal.   
  
„Králíka do toho netahej, drahoušku: on je plný elf z plání, má veškeré právo zřídit svého manžela."   
  
„Taky umím být divoký," reptal Erestor.   
  
„Ano, ale ne tak divoký. Viděl jsem, jak Králík do sucha olízal Haldira poté, co plaval v řece. To jsi rozhodně nikdy neudělal."   
  
Erestor vzhlédl a zazubil se.   
  
„To by se ti líbilo," vrněl a Finův dech se při té představě zrychlil.   
  
„Tvou nabídku přijímám, drahoušku," řekl chraptivým hlasem.   
  
„Dobrá," opáčil Erestor a zívl, „poprosím Králíka, aby tě zítra obsloužil."   
  
A při pohledu na vyděšenou tvář svého manžela dodal: „A když už bude v tom, taky by tě mohl uvést do požitků ze syrového raka."   
  
S tím Erestor usnul a na rozdíl od Glorfindela měl na tváři velice šťastný úsměv.   
  
* * *   
  
Melpomaen měl už pátou sklenku svařeného miruvoru a v důsledku toho se už před drahnou chvílí vzdal snahy sledovat Celebornův příběh. Hlava se mu točila, ale velice příjemným způsobem. Jaký je tohle úžasný Štědrý večer! Nesedí sám ve svém pokoji a nepropadá melancholii ani nejde na rodinnou oslavu lorda Elronda a necítí se jako páté kolo u vozu, ale sedí tady, s lordem Celebornem, poslouchá úžasné příběhy ze starých časů a je vítaným hostem spíš než nutným břemenem.   
  
Mladý poradce se celkem vzato cítil ohromně. Byl v teple, v pohodlí a užíval si návštěvu. Ach ano, velice si užíval návštěvu. Lord Celeborn by mohl číst seznam inventáře knihovny mistra Erestora a Melpomaen by tu seděl se stejným potěšením, neboť nešlo ani tak o to, _co_ Celeborn říkal, ale že to _říkal_. Ai, jaký je to hlas! A jakému to elfovi patří! Kdyby jen Celeborn nebyl Celeborn, ale někdo jiný, například jeden ze stájníků nebo další poradce, pak by Melpomaen mohl - ne. Ani pak by nemohl. Mladý poradce si povzdechl, znal se příliš dobře. Jeho představa o dvoření byla stát v rohu, doufat, že nebude zpozorován, a toužebně hledět na objekt svého zájmu. Pár příležitostí, kdy se Melpomaen skutečně dostal do situace, že _mluvil_ s elfem, ke kterému choval city, skončilo tak, že nebohou duši zahrnul záplavou nesmyslných slov a pošetilých klepů, jen aby zakryl svou nervozitu. Netřeba říkat, že dál než k tomuto se věci nikdy nedostaly.   
  
Ale pro jednou se mohl aspoň _dívat_ , aniž by se dostal do maléru. Melpomaen šťastně vzdychl a usrkl další doušek svého vína.   
  
Celeborn si dobře všiml úsměvu na tváři mladého elfa. Melpomaen byl, k jeho velkému překvapení, vynikajícím společníkem. Celeborn se nabídl, že s ním stráví Štědrý večer, protože byl vděčný za Melpomaenovu pomoc, dokonce byl ohromený, a ano, bylo mu ho líto. Později toho pozvání litoval, obzvláště po Erestorových ostrých slovech, ale po počátečním okamžiku rozpaků brzy zapředli živý hovor. Ano, ovšem: Melpomaen _hodně_ povídal, znal každý drb ve městě, ale Celeborn dobře zaznamenal, že žádná z těch malých historek, které mladý elf vyprávěl, nebyla hanebná nebo podlá. Trochu ztrapňující, ano - ale o nikom nepadlo jediné špatné slovo a Celeborn začal chápat, jaký diplomatický potenciál Erestor v Melpomaenovi viděl.   
  
Byl také fascinován, když viděl, jak skutečně originální bylo Melpomaenovo myšlení. Jeho oblíbený projekt - škola pro všechna elfátka, už žádné učení doma - byl revoluční. Děti byly vzdělávány doma svými rodiči nebo, pokud si mohli jednoho dovolit, domácím učitelem.   
  
„Jaká by byla výhoda, Melpomaene?" zeptal se Celeborn.   
  
Mladý poradce, s lícemi zaplavenými vzrušením nad skutečností, že lord Celeborn se zdá být zaujat jeho nápady, se narovnal a vysvětloval s mnoha gesty.   
  
„Podívejte, můj pane - to, co dělá naši společnost silnou, jsou zkušenosti mnohých, ne jen jednotlivce. Kdybychom měli školu, kde by všechny děti byly vzdělávány společně různými učiteli, mohly by mít užitek ze zkušeností každého, ne jen z těch od svých otců.   
  
Můžete namítnout: k čemu bude dobré dítěti pohraničního strážce učit se o zabíjení balrogů a jaký užitek bude mít dítě lorda, když se naučí zašít si oblečení?   
  
A já odpovím: protože dítě pohraničního strážného by jednoho dne mohlo čelit balrogovi a mladý pán by se mohl ocitnout v situaci, kdy se bude muset postarat sám o sebe a nikdo ho nebude obsluhovat. A když mladý pán pozná práci pohraničního strážného, bude si jí více vážit. V Lothlórienu urození elfové ne vždy prokazují strážným respekt, který si zaslouží."   
  
Tohle vyklouzlo neúmyslně a Melpomaen se rychle omluvil. Kdyby toho byl schopen, sám by se nakopl.   
  
„Moc se omlouvám, můj pane! Opravdu jsem vás nechtěl urazit! Já…" koktal, ale Celeborn ho s úsměvem zastavil.   
  
„Neomlouvej se za to, že jsi řekl pravdu, mladíku. Vím dobře, jací moji lordi - lordi paní Galadriel - jsou. Tvůj přístup je neobvyklý, ale něco na tom je."   
  
Od běžného života v Roklince se diskuze přesunula k životu v Lothlórienu, kde byl Melpomaen jen jednou, na svatbě své sestry. Brzy se Celeborn rozhovořil o starých časech, o strašných bestiích a hrdinných válečnících a Melpomaen si stěží dovolil dýchat ze strachu, že přeruší vyprávění.   
  
Celeborn pohlédl na mladého elfa před sebou a musel se usmát. Tak sladký - byl očividně trochu opilý, okouzlující ruměnec se mu rozlil po tváři a byla to půvabná tvář, musel uznat lord. Ne výjimečně krásná, ale přesto půvabná, jemných rysů a s velkýma hnědýma očima. Modřina na Melpomaenově tváři vybledla do slabě zelenožluté a škrábance se zahojily. Celeborn byl stále rozzlobený - takový incident by se nikdy na území Roklinky neměl stát a byla to v podstatě jeho chyba. Zamračil se.   
  
Melpomaen, který si všiml, že lord přestal mluvit a uviděl jeho zamračení, se rychle narovnal a trochu se zakymácel.   
  
„Můj pane - udělal jsem něco, čím jsem vás rozzlobil?" zeptal se a nervózně si třel kolena.   
  
Celeborn překvapeně vzhlédl.   
  
„Rozzlobil? Ty? Ale ne, penneth! Jak jsi na takovou věc přišel?"   
  
Melpomaen se začervenal, což Celebornovi připadalo velmi roztomilé, a odhrnul mu pramen vlasů za ucho.   
  
„Viděl jsem, jak se na mě díváte, a pak jste se zamračil - tak jsem si myslel, že jsem snad něco udělal špatně. Omlouvám se - moc si tenhle večer užívám. A vy jste ta poslední osoba, kterou bych si někdy přál rozzlobit, můj pane. Velmi vás obdivuji, a… a…"   
  
Celeborn si nemohl pomoct a usmál se. A protože si večer skutečně užíval, protože měl už osmou sklenku vína, a protože zvyk je železná košile, předklonil se a políbil Melpomaena, který zašilhal, jak se snažil dívat se na Celeborna.   
  
Bylo to pěkné, usoudil Celeborn. Měkké, horké rty, a jeho polibek byl opětován, přestože byla odezva nezkušená a mladý elf se třásl. Odtáhli se, Celeborn se opřel a pohlédl na Melpomaena se samolibým úsměvem na tváři. Ó ano - jeho šarm ještě pořád zabíral.   
  
Melpomaen byl ohromený. Myslel na lorda víc než jednou, což považoval za "nepatřičné", a nikdy by nečekal - tohle. Rty ho brněly a on rychle zvedl ruku a dotkl se jich. Co by měl teď udělat? Podnítil to? Určitě, musel to podnítit - proč jinak by to druhý elf udělal? Ai Elbereth - jaký dojem teď zanechal! Lord si o něm určitě musí myslet, že je… pro tohle ani neexistuje vhodné slovo! Mladý elf jen toužil po myší díře, ve které by zmizel.   
  
Celeborn sledoval se směsicí pobavení a překvapení, jak mladý elf reagoval na polibek. Bylo by to tak snadné. Dělal to tisíckrát předtím. Trochu vína, příjemných slov, dotek tady, polibek tam a tenhle mladý elf by byl velice okouzlující společník pro dnešní noc.   
  
A druhý den by byl zničený žalem.   
  
Celeborn si povzdechl. Natáhl se k Melpomaenovi a přivinul si mladého, roztřeseného elfa do utišujícího objetí a vtiskl téměř cudný polibek do hebkých hnědých vlasů.   
  
„Ššš, penneth, není třeba se rozrušovat. Neudělal jsi nic špatného."   
  
Melpomaen nic neřekl, hlava se mu točila - od vína nebo polibku, to nemohl říct - ale po chvíli ho Celebornův hlas uklidnil a zanedlouho se jeho hlava opřela o pánovo rameno a mladý poradce tvrdě usnul. Celeborn jemně, jemňoučce položil Melpomaena na ovčí kůži před krbem a přikryl ho svou dekou z postele. Jakmile se ujistil, že mladý elf stále spí, opustil bezhlučně pokoj a zamířil do lesa - stěží někdy víc potřeboval svěží vzduch než teď.   
  
Cestou ven prošel kolem zrcadla a zastavil se, aby se na sebe podíval.   
  
„Celeborne, dnes večer jsi byl velice hodný a velice ušlechtilý," pronesl.   
  
Pak opustil Poslední domácký dům a mumlal si pro sebe: „Ty idiote!"   
  
* * *  
  
Elrond spal, ale ke Gilovi dnes v noci sny nepřicházely. Byl to báječný večer; nevzpomínal si, že by kdy zažil takovou oslavu Štědrého večera, byl přivítán do rodiny s otevřenou náručí a nakopnut do holeně - laskavost od Celeborna, který trval na tom, že je to v Lothlórienu stará rodinná tradice.   
  
Večer nabral uspokojující závěr v podobě pomalého, nádherného milování, a tak nezbývalo nic, co by si ještě mohl přát: byl naživu, milován a v bezpečí.   
  
A přece tu bylo něco, co postrádal.   
  
Bývalý Velekrál vyšel na balkon, nevšímal si zimy a zahleděl se do nočního hvězdnatého nebe. Krásná podívaná - žádné svíčky ani lustry to nemohly nikdy nahradit. Ze zvyku začal hvězdy počítat. Počítání ho vždycky podivně uklidnilo a utěšilo, a víc než jednou k sobě přitáhl ustarané pohledy na bitevním poli, když počítal helmy, brnění nebo koně - přinášelo mu to klid a pomáhalo se soustředit.   
  
2, 3, 7, 12, 18, 19, 20 - 21 hvězd viděl. Proč to bylo tak zvláštní? Proč to mělo nějaký význam?   
  
_„Žádám vás, ve jménu našeho přátelství: nechte mě jít."_   
  
Amaris - tohle byla Amarisova slova předtím, než odešel do Temného hvozdu. Toho dne si Gil-galad všiml poprvé, že v Amarisových očích byly zlaté skvrnky.   
  
„21 zlatých skvrnek - jak to, že jsem si nikdy nevšiml?" mumlal Gil a velký smutek naplnil jeho srdce, potřásl hlavou nad svou vlastní hloupostí, vrátil se do pokoje a vklouzl pod přikrývku.   
  
A zatímco si Elronda přitiskl k sobě, mnoho, mnoho mil daleko seděla osamělá postava na stromě v Temném hvozdě a hleděla na zářivé hvězdy.   
  
„Veselé Vánoce, milovaný," šeptal Amaris, „a ať je pro tebe nový rok plný blaženosti."   
  
Pak sklouzl ze svého stromu a vracel se ztichlým lesem do paláce.   
  
„Přeji ti to samé," zamumlal Gil-galad, a pak usnul. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poznámka autorky: Ráda bych poděkovala všem z vás, kteří jste mi napsali komentáře k "Dvanácti dnům v čase vánočním" - komentáře byly tentokrát trochu rozdílné, podle toho, jak každý cítil, že jeden nebo druhý ficlet udeřil na tu správnou strunu. Opravdu se zdá, že Vánoce jsou pro mnohé složité období, a já opravdu nevím, co teď říct, podělili jste se se mnou, naprostým cizincem, o některé velmi intimní aspekty vašich životů a to je velice zahanbující. Přečíst si, že moje malé pošetilé psaní vyvolá úsměv na vašich tvářích, když se vám chce spíš brečet, je pravděpodobně ta nejkrásnější odezva, jakou jsem dostala. 
> 
> Neděkujte mi - já děkuji vám.


End file.
